I'll always be with you
by UnicornStickers
Summary: Serie de one shots SwanQueen que podrían estar relacionados entre sí.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Llevaba bastante tiempo pensando en varias historias sueltas y he dicho ¿por qué no?, así que me he decidido a empezar un nuevo fic. En principio he pensado que será un conjunto de entre 7 y 10 one shots y al final habrá alguna relación entre ellos, pero no sabremos cuál hasta el final del todo. Las historias serán (o parecerán) independientes en un principio, todas diferentes, y algunas serán AU...espero que os gusten y espero leer vuestros comentarios!**

 **Pd. Para quienes leáis mi fic _La isla_ , pronto actualizaré :) **

**Sin más, ¡ya podéis empezar!**

* * *

Las nubes rugían sin control y la tormenta amenazaba con arreciar, dejando a la lluvia libertad para llegar a cualquier lado y destrozar todo lo que quisiese. Las calles estaban desiertas, como cualquiera esperaría. Cualquiera que no fuese ella. ¿Cómo había podido saberlo? Cuando salió, las gotas caían ligeramente formando una débil llovizna que parecía ir a parar en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, estaba claro que se había equivocado y, sin embargo, no podía parar. No quería parar. Estaba aterrada.

Tenía a la oscuridad como única compañera, pues todas las farolas de la calle se habían apagado. Mirase por donde mirase, la ciudad estaba desierta, y ella agotada, al borde de un ataque de hipotermia, pues su único abrigo era una sudadera que había logrado robar.

Sabía que salir era peligroso, sea como fuera. Pero, ¿quién podía culparla por intentar huir? Era su única opción. Ella, que siempre tomaba decisiones – o trataba – sensatas, que siempre hacía caso a la razón…ahora debía improvisar. Huir en aquella noche de tormenta era su única oportunidad.

* * *

Una hora. Eso era lo que había tardado en llegar a la única tienda que permanecía abierta en toda la ciudad. Casi se arrodilla ante la dueña por ser tan valiente y no haber cerrado, claro estaba que la mujer vivía en el mismo edificio y eso le facilitaba las cosas. El caso es que estaba hecho.

Ahora volvía a casa, a una velocidad tan lenta que la desesperaba, pero no quería arriesgarse a tener un accidente. Fue entonces cuando algo llamó su atención. Los faros del coche la iluminaron mejor en cuanto se acercó, y se dio cuenta de que era una mujer. Estatura media, delgada, morena, caminaba rápido, apenas estaba abrigada. Temblaba. ¿Qué haría esa mujer fuera de casa, bajo esa tormenta y a esas horas? Se acercó despacio, bajando la ventanilla del asiento del copiloto.

\- ¡Hey! – dijo, intentando llamar su atención. - ¿Necesitas ayuda?

La mujer se giró un segundo, para después volver a su posición anterior y comenzar a correr, con tan mala suerte que se tropezó unos metros más adelante. Solo entonces, la mujer que estaba dentro del coche se bajó y fue a ayudarla. Aquella pequeña fracción de segundo en el que la morena se había girado le había mostrado su cara, y la pobre parecía aterrorizada.

\- No pasa nada, no pasa nada. – dijo, intentando tranquilizarla, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. – Me llamo Emma. Soy policía.

Emma dudó unos segundos antes de decirle que era policía, por si decidía salir huyendo una vez más, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario y la mujer se relajó, dejándose ayudar, pero sin quitar su mirada de miedo y desconfianza.

\- ¿Estás en peligro? – volvió a hablar Emma, a lo que la morena respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, simplemente. – Está bien, conmigo no tienes nada que temer. Eh…puedes venir a casa.

La morena dudó un poco, pero al volver a mirar a su alrededor y comprender que no tenía otra opción, no le quedó más remedio que asentir, y se dirigieron hacia el coche de Emma.

\- ¿Crees que podrás decirme tu nombre, al menos?

\- Regina. – susurró, de manera apenas audible.

* * *

Emma era rubia, delgada, atlética, amable y simpática. Al menos así la describió Regina mentalmente en cuanto se subió a su coche. Le había caído del cielo, era su salvadora esa noche. Estaba empapada y lo único que quería era tener un techo bajo el que pasar aquella desagradable noche.

\- Regina, dime, ¿qué te ha ocurrido? – preguntó la rubia, entre curiosa y preocupada.

La morena se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pensando en lo que iba a decir. No quería hablar de ello, realmente, aunque sabía que tendría que contarlo, tarde o temprano. Solo…no quería hacerlo todavía. Aun así, se obligó a hacerlo, pues Emma lo merecía al haberla ayudado, además era policía.

\- Me he escapado. Tenía...que irme. Yo… - dijo, con voz temblorosa.

\- Está bien, está bien. No tienes que contármelo si no quieres. Esperaremos a que estés más tranquila.

Regina agradeció en silencio a la rubia, ella no solía confiar en personas desconocidas, pero debía admitir que Emma le producía una tranquilidad que no recordaba haber experimentado nunca.

* * *

Tardaron unos diez minutos más en llegar al apartamento de la rubia, al fin sanas y salvas. Regina suspiró con tranquilidad nada más atravesar la puerta, no se creía que estuviese libre. Emma, por su parte, seguía pensando en qué le podría haber pasado a aquella misteriosa morena. Se quitó la chaqueta y las botas, para luego encender la calefacción.

\- Al fondo tienes el baño. Puedes ducharte, te dejaré un pijama. Iré preparando algo para cenar, supongo que debes tener hambre.

Regina volvió a asentir y le agradeció en silencio, dirigiéndose a la ducha sin dudarlo. El agua caliente era un bálsamo para su cuerpo, y enseguida se sintió mucho mejor. Incluso el simple hecho de poder peinarse y desenredarse el cabello fue una inmensa alegría.

En cuanto Emma la vio salir con su pijama de Batman puesto, sonrió. Estaba claro que Regina, fuese quien fuese, jamás se pondría algo así, ella debía ser más elegante y no encajaba nada con aquellas prendas. Sin embargo, parecía cómoda. Y el observarla más relajada la hizo darse cuenta de lo bonita que era.

\- Espero que te guste Batman. – bromeó la rubia, sonriendo.

\- Es un pijama muy cómodo. Gracias. – respondió Regina, con una ligera sonrisa, aunque aún no se acomodaba del todo a la situación. – Muchas gracias por todo, Emma. Mañana mismo me iré, te lo prometo.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Regina. Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que te sientas segura, ¿de acuerdo?

Emma se había acercado a ella y había tomado las manos de Regina entre las suyas, queriendo mostrarle su apoyo y darle algo de seguridad.

\- Te he preparado un chocolate caliente. No sé si te gustará, pero te hará sentir mejor, promesa de Emma Swan. – dijo risueña.

Regina agradeció de nuevo y en cuanto la mesa estuvo lista, cenaron manteniendo una conversación fuera de temas que pudieran incomodar a la morena, pero Emma apenas podía contener su curiosidad. Como persona, se sentía preocupada por aquella mujer, y como policía quería saber lo ocurrido para ver qué podía hacer. Antes de poder preguntarle, ella se le adelantó.

\- Yo…he sido secuestrada. – explicó Regina. – Me han tenido encerrada dos semanas en un almacén, y… - suspiró – he logrado escaparme por el descuido de uno de mis captores, se ha descuidado un momento y he salido corriendo…supongo que la tormenta también fue algo a mi favor. Después de caminar horas bajo la lluvia, me encontré contigo.

Emma tardó en procesar aquellas palabras. Podía habérselo imaginado, pero no quería pensar que aquella mujer había estado en las pésimas condiciones que supuso que habría hecho. De pronto, cientos de preguntas más se agolparon en su mente.

\- ¿Por qué lo han hecho? ¿Cuántos eran? ¿Podrías reconocerlos? Oh dios, tenemos que ir a comisaría a que denuncies, y no te preocupes, te protegeremos. Esos cabrones no van a seg…

\- Emma. – la interrumpió la morena. – Me temo que no podemos hacer eso. La policía también está metida en el asunto…eran cuatro hombres, uno de ellos policía. Los demás, no tengo ni idea…ellos quieren el dinero de mi padre. – suspiró y se dejó caer hacia atrás en la silla, para luego levantarse de golpe. - ¡Mi padre! Necesito hablar con él, decirle que estoy bien…

Esta vez fue el turno de la rubia de interrumpirla y tranquilizarla. Regina había empezado a caminar de un lado para otro, nerviosa.

\- Eh, Regina, está bien. Mañana nos comunicaremos con él, ¿vale? Quiero que estés tranquila hasta entonces, yo estaré contigo en todo momento.

\- Emma… - dijo la morena, en un susurro. – No tienes que hacer todo esto por mí y aun así lo haces… - continuó, al borde de las lágrimas. – Yo…no tengo palabras para agradecerte lo que estás haciendo…

\- No tienes que hacerlo. Voy a ayudarte porque, más allá de ser policía, quiero hacerlo. Ahora es hora de descansar.

\- Está bien.

El apartamento de Emma solo tenía un dormitorio, por lo que la rubia consideró que lo mejor era que Regina se quedara allí, y ella dormiría en el sofá cama de la sala. Antes de que la morena pudiera negarse, se oyó el ruido de la puerta de entrada abriéndose.

\- Oh, debe ser Neal. Mi novio. – explicó la rubia, algo avergonzada de repente. – Se supone que estaría toda la noche trabajando. – continuó, mientras se acercaba a la puerta para saludarle. - ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir en plena tormenta?

\- Quería asegurarme de que estabas bien. Me dijiste que tenías que salir y no has contestado al móvil. Estaba preocupado. – dijo él.

\- Oh, ya, lo siento. Me he quedado sin batería y he estado ocupada. – señaló hacia Regina, que en ese momento salía del cuarto. – Te presento a Regina, estaba perdida y…bueno, esta noche se queda aquí.

En cuanto Regina y Neal cruzaron sus miradas, la morena empezó a temblar sin control, y el terror inundó sus ojos de nuevo. Emma se dio cuenta enseguida, pero antes de que le diera tiempo a acercarse a ella para calmarla, Neal la interrumpió.

\- Encantado de conocerte, Regina. Menos mal que Emma te ha encontrado, cualquiera pasa la noche ahí fuera. – dijo, con una sonrisa.

\- Sí… - susurró ella. – Menos mal.

El silencio se apoderó de la casa durante los segundos siguientes, ninguno sabía qué decir.

\- Aún queda algo de cena en la cocina, por si quieres. – dijo Emma dirigiéndose a Neal, intentando romper el hielo.

\- Genial, tengo muchísima hambre. – respondió él, sin apartar aun la mirada de la morena.

La rubia se había alejado de ellos un momento para ir hacia la cocina, entonces Neal aprovechó para acercarse más a Regina y acorralarla contra la pared, mientras sujetaba su cuello con una sola mano.

\- Mira a dónde has ido a parar…parece que la suerte vuelve a estar a mi favor, ¿no crees? Te has creído muy lista si has pensado que podías escapar.

\- Por…favor… - rogó Regina - …suéltame…

\- Vamos a hacer una cosa. Mañana le vas a decir a Emma que te vas porque no quieres molestarla más tiempo, y te vas a encontrar conmigo en el portal del edificio, desde nos iremos de vuelta a tu preciosa celda...y esta vez no vas a escapar. – hizo algo más de fuerza en su cuello - ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí… lo que tú digas… - respondió la morena, al borde de las lágrimas. Solo entonces Neal la soltó y fue hacia la cocina, con Emma.

* * *

\- ¿Algo va mal? – preguntó Emma nada más entrar al dormitorio y ver a Regina sentada, mirando hacia la nada.

La morena negó con la cabeza, pero no le dirigió la mirada a Emma en ningún momento.

\- Hey… - insistió la rubia, sentándose a su lado esta vez - ¿qué pasa?

\- No quiero dormir sola. – dijo finalmente – Emma, por favor… - pidió.

\- Está bien. Me quedaré contigo, no hay problema.

Aquella noche fue las más rara de la vida de Emma. Tenía al lado a una mujer a quien habían secuestrado y por momentos se comportaba con un miedo irracional al mundo. Porque para la rubia era así, supuso que de momento solo confiaba en ella porque la había ayudado, pensaba que el miedo de la morena a Neal era el mismo que había sentido cuando intentó ayudarla. Ni por asomo se imaginaba lo que ocurría realmente, aunque había algo que la molestaba y es que las piezas no le terminaban de encajar. Estaba segura de que la morena no dormía, y no lo haría en toda la noche. Pobre mujer. Debía ayudarla, quería hacerlo. Quería protegerla, más allá de que fuese su deber.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la tormenta había pasado a ser un simple recuerdo. Uno que había dejado ciertos destrozos a su paso, pero no dejaba de ser un recuerdo. Pronto los destrozos serían reparados y el día a día volvería a ser el mismo de antes, y la rutina volvería a apoderarse de sus vidas como si nada hubiera pasado.

Regina no se había levantado. Se había cubierto con el edredón hasta la cabeza, como si quisiera esconderse de algo. Y Emma no podía culparla, y tampoco quería despertarla. Sabía que había pasado una mala noche y lo último que le apetecía era molestarla. Neal ya se había ido, con la excusa de que tenía que ir al trabajo.

Diez minutos más tarde, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, revelando a una Regina cansada y ojerosa, claramente con síntomas de no haber dormido lo suficiente. El miedo seguía en su mirada, como si no quisiera abandonarla.

\- Emma. – dijo bajito, acercándose a la rubia. – Emma.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó ella, preocupada.

\- Son ellos. Están allí fuera. Me están esperando.

\- Pero, ¿cómo…?

\- No lo sé, pero por favor, ayúdame…no sé cómo salir de aquí sin que me vean.

Emma lo pensó durante unos segundos, y rápidamente dio con la solución. Podía ser algo arriesgado, pero no tenía más ideas.

\- Escucha, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. – explicó - Vas a salir ahora, subir hasta la azotea y después vas a bajar hasta el aparcamiento por las escaleras antiguas. Ya nadie las usa, así que no son ningún peligro. Luego irás a mi coche. Escóndete allí y yo bajaré enseguida, ¿vale?

\- Vale.

Dicho y hecho. Regina siguió las indicaciones de Emma y en un momento estuvo dentro de su coche, escondida. Solo esperaba que las cosas salieran bien. Debían salir bien. No podía volver. No podía irse con Neal. Quién sabe qué le tendrían preparado después de su fuga.

* * *

Emma estaba terminando de preparar sus cosas para reunirse con Regina cuando la puerta la volvió a sorprender.

\- ¡Neal! ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- No, simplemente me he despistado y me he dejado el móvil. – dijo, dirigiéndose a la mesita que estaba al lado de la entrada. – Aquí está. ¿Regina ya se ha ido?

\- Sí, se ha ido hace un momento, dijo que tenía prisa y que no quería molestar. Yo me voy al trabajo, apuesto que tengo miles de cosas que hacer hoy. Voy a estar hasta arriba.

\- No trabajes mucho. – dijo Neal, despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

Cada uno se fue por su lado. Bien. De momento, todo controlado. Sin ningún problema, Emma tomó el ascensor hasta el garaje y fue hasta su coche. A esas alturas se esperaba cualquier cosa, así que comprobó que Neal no la había seguido antes de subirse.

\- Bien, misión cumplida. – dijo, dejándose caer en el asiento, soltando el aire contenido. - ¿Regina?

La morena se había escondido en el asiento de atrás, de tal manera que apenas se la veía. Era buena, pensó Emma.

\- Aquí. No me hagas salir, me ha costado ponerme así.

\- De acuerdo. Te avisaré cuando estemos seguras.

* * *

Rato después, el coche de Emma se paró finalmente y Regina pudo salir y sentarse correctamente.

\- Menos mal, estaba agotada de esa posición. – dijo, mirando a su alrededor. - ¿Un centro comercial?

\- ¿No has oído eso de que el mejor escondite es a la vista de todos? – preguntó la rubia, sonriendo.

\- Buen punto. – respondió, también sonriendo.

Era la primera vez que Emma la veía sonreír así, e inevitablemente se sintió feliz de haberlo conseguido. La sonrisa de Regina era bonita. Mucho, de hecho. Y estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para que la mantuviese.

\- Pero, ¿qué estaba pensando? No sabía lo que le pasaba, la llegada de la morena a su vida había supuesto un cambio radical, y ya no entendía nada. Solo estaba ese deseo de querer ayudarla que no podía eliminar de ninguna manera.

* * *

\- ¿Lista para llamar a tu padre? – preguntó Emma, tendiéndole el móvil que acababan de comprar. Habían regresado al coche, pues nunca sabían si tenían que volver a huir.

\- Más que lista. Espero que esté bien. Él y mi pequeño Henry… - dijo con nostalgia, la rubia la miró extrañada. – Mi hijo.

\- Oh. Apuesto lo que sea a que ahora mismo te están echando muchísimo de menos. Venga, llama.

Mientras Regina hablaba con su padre y lo tranquilizaba, Emma no pudo evitar observarla, la veía cambiar de expresión rápidamente, iba de la emoción a la felicidad, de la risa al llanto, y de nuevo a la emoción en milésimas de segundo. Distraída, y para evitar que su mano se acercara a secar las lágrimas de la morena, se decidió a repasar los casos que tenía pendientes y debía dejar a un lado por el momento. Entonces recordó que en la guantera guardaba aún un sobre que no se había atrevido a abrir. Su jefe se lo había entregado con cautela, advirtiéndole que era peligroso y que podía renunciar al caso si quería. Respiró hondo varias veces, armándose de valor. Y allí encontró lo último que esperaba encontrar. Neal.

* * *

Emma se había quedado pálida, y Regina lo notó en cuanto terminó la llamada. Quería contarle que su familia estaba bien, que estaban en un sitio seguro y que la acogerían enseguida. Pero no esperaba encontrarse aquella situación, la rubia con un fichero abierto y una foto de Neal en sus manos.

\- ¿Emma…?

\- Dime que no… - reaccionó ella. – Dime que lo que sospecho no es verdad…tiene que ser imposible… no… dime por favor que Neal no fue quien te secuestró…

\- Emma… ojalá pudiera decirte eso, pero… creo que él es quien lo ideó todo… los demás estaban a sus órdenes…lo siento.

\- No. – respondió Emma, secándose las lágrimas que habían cubierto sus ojos al descubrir aquello. – Sabía que algo iba mal, pero no imaginé que…

\- Lo siento mucho. No te lo conté porque pensé que no me creerías…

\- No importa. Tenemos que salir de aquí. ¿Qué te ha dicho tu padre?

\- Están en un lugar seguro. Nos acogerán sin problemas.

\- Bien, en marcha.

La rubia no reparó en que Regina había dicho _nos_ en lugar de _me_ hasta un rato más tarde _._ Eso quería decir que no la abandonaría a su suerte, la ayudaría como había hecho ella cuando la encontró en la calle, bajo la lluvia. Regina tenía un hijo, ¿significaba eso que tendría marido? ¿novio? Nunca lo había mencionado.

Por otro lado, la mente de Regina tampoco estaba tranquila. Ahora que Emma sabía lo de Neal, ambas estaban en peligro. Confiaba en que estarían protegidas en el pueblo de su padre, alejadas del mundo, pero… ¿cuánto podía durar eso? Tarde o temprano Emma tendría que enfrentarse al mundo real y ella no quería que le pasase nada malo.

* * *

Un par de horas después, y tras un largo silencio que decía más que cualquier palabra, se encontraban entrando en un pueblo de nombre peculiar. Storybrooke. Regina guió a Emma hasta la casa de su padre, una bonita mansión blanca a las afueras, rodeada por un magnífico jardín con el que ella nunca podría haber soñado.

\- Wow. ¿De verdad es aquí? – preguntó la rubia, visiblemente sorprendida.

\- Sí. – respondió Regina. – Puedes dejar el coche en el garaje. Por si acaso. La verdad es que no es muy discreto.

\- Ya. Gracias. Estás haciendo mucho por mí, pero creo que debería dejarte y marcharme.

\- No, Emma, por favor. No puedes ponerte en peligro. Por favor, quédate aquí, aunque sea unos días. Necesitas descansar y recuperarte de tantas emociones de golpe. En casa estarás bien.

\- Vale. Pero dos días, ni más ni menos.

* * *

Aquellos dos días se convirtieron en una semana, después en dos, y después en tres. Había llamado al trabajo y se había pedido unas vacaciones. Si era sincera consigo misma, estar en aquel pequeño pueblo le sentaba bien. Regina y ella se habían hecho más que amigas – aunque no habían dado un paso más allá de su amistad -, y se había encariñado con el pequeño Henry enseguida, al igual que con el mayor. El padre de la morena había sido muy amable y la había acogido como una hija más, algo por lo que ella estaba muy agradecida.

\- Ahora miraba hacia el cielo, sentada en un banco del jardín, con un té delante.

\- Hola. – saludó Regina, sentándose junto a ella, haciéndole compañía.

\- Hola. – respondió Emma, de la misma manera, sonriendo.

\- Ya llevas tres semanas aquí…

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que me estás echando? – preguntó la rubia, bromeando.

\- Para nada. – sonrió Regina. – Todo lo contrario. ¿Qué te parecería quedarte?

\- ¿Quedarme? Pero, yo…

\- Podrías pensártelo… te veo contenta aquí… y bueno, David está buscando a un ayudante de Sheriff, quizás…

Emma volvió a sonreír, esta vez tenía los ojos cerrados y disfrutaba de la ligera brisa que le llegaba a la cara.

\- Has pensado en todo. La verdad es que estoy muy bien aquí. – confesó – Pero no querría molestaros más tiempo.

\- No nos molestas. – se apresuró la morena en contestar. – Mi padre te adora, Henry se ha vuelto loco desde que estás aquí… - rió – y yo…

\- ¿Y tú…? – la alentó, viendo que se había quedado callada.

\- Me gusta tenerte aquí.

Regina acarició una de las manos de la rubia, quien ante el roce apretó la mano de la morena con cariño, para luego entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

\- A mí me gusta estar contigo aquí.

Emma volvió a abrir los ojos por fin, por primera vez en un largo rato, y miró a Regina de frente. La morena la miraba con cariño, con emoción, con la certeza de aquellas palabras que ninguna había dicho ni se atrevía a decir por el momento. Entonces se acercó a ella lentamente y sin dudarlo la besó. Y de repente, todas las piezas de su puzzle empezaron a encajar.

* * *

Nadie puede saber qué es lo que va a ocurrir en el futuro, y ellas, por supuesto, tampoco sabían la que se les venía encima. No imaginaban que Neal las vigilaría durante días, decidiendo el momento perfecto para atacar. No imaginaban el miedo que pasarían, la angustia que sentirían cuando se vieran separadas por aquel hombre al que casi habían olvidado en los brazos de la otra.

Tampoco imaginaban que, con la ayuda de David, trazarían un plan perfecto y, ayudadas por los amigos de Emma, conseguirían librarse de aquella amenaza tan molesta. Que por mucho que les quedara por vivir, por fin estarían tranquilas para felizmente poder salir tranquilas por la calle, juntas y con Henry, con el único motivo de pasar el rato y ser felices.

Pero lo que de verdad nunca, en sus vidas, habían imaginado, es que aquella noche de tormenta les iba a traer lo mejor de sus vidas. El amor. Porque era así, Emma amaba a Regina y Regina amaba a Emma, y eso no cambiaría con el tiempo. Ahora que se habían encontrado, no se perderían.

\- Te quiero, Emma.

\- Te quiero, Regina.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo o segundo one shot. Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

 **2**

 _"Dicen que el mar conoce más secretos de los que podríamos guardar y podría contar más historias de las que somos capaces de imaginar. El mar es testigo, día a día, tanto de la mayor felicidad, como de la más infinita de las tristezas._  
 _Pero, sin duda, las historias más interesantes que buscamos con relación al mar, son las de amor. Déjame contarte…"_

Emma cerró aquel libro de golpe. Se negaba a leer otra historia de amor. No cuando tenía más que claro que aquello era una estupidez y ella nunca tendría una. O al menos, no una como la de sus padres. Ellos eran un caso aparte, uno especial.

Sonrió al recordarlos, antes de apagar la luz y cerrar los ojos. Sí, ellos sí que habían tenido suerte. Les envidiaba y les quería por igual.

* * *

Al día siguiente, se levantó con energías renovadas. El sol brillaba en el cielo y sus pensamientos habían quedado olvidados, desplazados por el ruido de las olas.

La rubia, en busca de un cambio de aires, se había mudado tres meses atrás a un pequeño pueblo en la costa, y vivir junto al mar la relajaba de tal manera que en ocasiones creía que su vida era perfecta. Y lo cierto era que no se podía quejar, su nueva casita era maravillosa y le gustaba su trabajo. No había nada como trabajar en un restaurante con vistas.

En cuanto llegó a su pintoresco lugar de trabajo, saludó alegremente a todos sus compañeros, especialmente a Ruby, quien se había convertido en una amiga para ella. Tanto ella como su abuela - que era la dueña del negocio - habían recibido a Emma calurosamente nada más llegar, y una semana después estaba trabajando con ellas.

\- ¡Hola Emma! Vienes contenta hoy. - saludó Ruby, contagiada por la alegría de la rubia.  
\- Sí, hace un buen día hoy. El verano está cerca y esto se va a llenar de turistas.  
\- Eso espero, la verdad es que en los últimos dos años ha bajado muchísimo el número de turistas que pasan sus vacaciones aquí…

\- Vaya…pues no entiendo por qué – dijo algo desilusionada –, si fuera por mí me quedaría aquí para siempre.

\- Te ha gustado el pueblo, ¿eh, rubia? Yo sé que el verdadero motivo por el que te quieres quedar es por mí. – bromeó la morena, juguetona.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – respondió Emma, riendo. - ¿Por qué otra cosa si no estaría yo aquí?

Le gustaba estar allí, se divertía y se había acomodado a su pequeña y tranquila rutina, una que por el momento no quería cambiar.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, casi al anochecer, antes de terminar su turno, Emma se quedó un rato en el balcón de la terraza del restaurante. La temperatura era agradable y desde allí se veía perfectamente al sol esconderse tras el mar. Una imagen que no cambiaría por nada.

Sin embargo, algo la distrajo de aquel precioso paisaje. Una mujer, a la que no había visto nunca por allí, le llamó la atención. Aunque vestía ropa fresca debido al calor, no perdía ni un ápice de elegancia, y aunque parecía que quería pasar desapercibida, el efecto que causaba era el contrario.

Aquella mujer se ocultaba tras una pamela, también de color negro, pero Emma pudo fijarse que el color de su pelo también combinaba con su vestimenta. Y durante un breve momento, aquella morena se paró y la miró directamente a los ojos. ¿Cuánto duró ese momento? La rubia no podría decirlo. Quizás una hora, quizás un minuto, tal vez una milésima de segundo. Y la mujer, igual de rápido que apareció, desapareció.

* * *

El recuerdo de aquella misteriosa morena y su mirada persiguió a Emma durante la noche, y no la dejó hasta que el despertador sonó a la mañana siguiente. ¿Quién sería? Sacudió la cabeza y, sin hacerse más preguntas, se dirigió al restaurante, donde el ambiente parecía un poco revuelto.

\- ¿Es cierto que ha aparecido de nuevo? – preguntaba una mujer a otra.

\- Eso dicen, al parecer anoche la vieron cerca de la playa. – respondía la otra.

\- Es imposible, ¡hacía años que no se la veía! – replicaba un hombre.

\- Yo mismo la vi con mis propios ojos, está igual que la última vez… - decía otro.

\- ¡Más quisieras tú haberla visto!

Aquella discusión era un completo sinsentido, por lo que la rubia se alejó de ese grupo de gente de manera discreta, buscando a su amiga, quizás ella sabría algo más.

\- Ruby, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hace toda esta gente aquí y de qué hablan? – preguntó en cuanto la encontró.

\- ¡Emma! ¿No te has enterado? ¡Ha vuelto a aparecer! Anoche, dicen que la han visto, hacía años que no se la veía…

Emma miró confundida a su amiga, no estaba entendiendo nada y empezaba a creer que Ruby se había vuelto loca.

\- ¿De qué me estás hablando? ¿Quién ha vuelto?

\- ¡No! – gritó la morena, siendo ella esta vez la sorprendida. - ¡No me digas que no lo sabes!

\- Pues, si no me lo dices, no.

\- ¿Nunca te han contado la leyenda del pueblo?

\- Eh… - la rubia dudó un segundo – no.

\- Ah, entonces, siéntate y escucha.

Sin una palabra más, Emma y Ruby se sentaron en una mesa, alejadas del ruido de la multitud, y la morena procedió a contarle aquella historia.

\- Se dice que hace bastantes, muchos años, aquí vivía una familia muy rica, que era dueña de prácticamente el pueblo entero. Los Mills. Tenían varios negocios y eran una familia muy poderosa, tanto que eran conocidos en todas partes, y venían comerciantes del otro lado del mundo a hacer negocios con ellos. Sus nombres eran Cora y Henry Mills. Ellos tenían una hija, Regina. Dicen que Regina era una mujer extremadamente hermosa, tanto que cualquiera caería rendido a sus pies…sin embargo, les resultaba imposible encontrarle un marido. Se creía que la muchacha estaba afectada por una maldición que la impedía tener cualquier tipo de relación. Su madre era una mujer malvada, y un día, cansada de aquella situación, decidió terminar con todo aquello y mató a su propia hija sacándole el corazón el pecho. Una vez ella y su marido murieron, el pueblo cayó con ellos, hasta que ocurrió algo que nadie imaginaba. Regina Mills no se había ido del todo, se quedó atrapada en el mundo de los vivos, en un limbo del que no podía salir. Se dice que hasta el día de hoy su fantasma sigue vagando por el pueblo. Hacía años que no aparecía, pero parece que anoche la vieron.

La leyenda era, como poco, sorprendente y original. ¿Una mujer que mataba a su hija arrancándole el corazón del pecho? ¿Dónde se había visto eso? Emma estuvo a punto de reírse a carcajadas, pero sabía que debía controlarse, y que ese tipo de historias, sobre todo en los pueblos, eran sagradas. Sabía muy bien que a la gente le gustaba creerse aquellas cosas, así sentían que el sitio donde vivían era más especial. Lo que no se esperaba era que su amiga también se creyera esas tonterías.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas, Emma? – preguntó Ruby, ante el silencio de su amiga.

\- ¿De verdad te crees ese cuento, Ruby? – soltó, sincera.

\- ¡No es un cuento! Es real, Emma. Yo nunca he visto a Regina, pero mi abuela sí.

\- ¿Entonces debo suponer que la misteriosa mujer vestida de negro que vi ayer era ella? – preguntó irónicamente, con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa.

\- Espera, espera, Emma… ¿dices que anoche viste a una mujer vestida de negro? ¿Completamente? Dios mío, entonces has visto a Regina.

\- Sí, pero no tiene que ser ella, ¿sabes? Podría ser cualquier turista… - intentó frenarla la rubia, pero fue imposible.

\- ¡No! ¡Tiene que ser ella! Yo siempre he querido verla, llevo toda la vida aquí y ni una vez…y tú, en tres meses, … ¡qué suerte tienes!

Era imposible. Y sencillamente increíble. Su amiga se creía todas aquellas boberías que, seguramente, alguna persona mayor se habría inventado para pasar el rato y asustar a los niños. Y así se habría transmitido de generación en generación.

Pero, por otro lado, no paraba de pensar en la mujer que había visto la noche anterior. ¿Volvería a verla? ¿Quién sería realmente?

* * *

Esa misma noche, Emma se dirigió a la playa. Sin intención alguna más que relajarse, disfrutando de la brisa del mar y mirando las estrellas. Tenía los ojos cerrados cuando sintió una presencia al lado suyo. Era aquella mujer.

Durante unos minutos, se dedicó a observarla. Se había sentado a su lado, pero no había dicho ni una palabra. La había imitado y ahora tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la noche. Quiso hablarle, preguntarle su nombre, y, sin embargo, ninguna palabra salió de su boca. En el último momento prefirió dejarla en paz, quizás solo quería relajarse y no sentirse sola. Si quería hablar, que empezara ella.

Sin más, volvió a su posición inicial, la misma en la que seguía la morena desde hacía un rato. Y consiguió relajarse tanto que hasta olvidó su presencia. Más tarde, cuando fue de nuevo consciente de la situación, la morena ya se había marchado.

* * *

No era posible que llevase dos noches seguidas viendo a esa mujer y no supiera nada de ella. Volvería a la playa, la esperaría – porque estaba segura de que volvería a aparecer – y esta vez hablaría con ella.

Y eso fue lo que hizo, con la mala suerte de que la morena no se presentó, ni esa noche, ni las tres siguientes. Pero para Emma, ir a la playa por las noches se había convertido en rutina, y le gustaba, así que no dejaría de hacerlo. Además, lo hacía porque la relajaba, no por ninguna misteriosa y hermosa mujer.

Al cuarto día, Regina Millls – a falta de saber su nombre real – finalmente apareció. Como de costumbre, vestida de negro y de nuevo con la pamela. Esta vez también se sentó tranquilamente junto a la rubia, sin apenas hacer ruido. Y esta vez, Emma se quedó mirándola más tiempo del necesario.

\- Soy Emma Swan. – dijo abruptamente, torpe, sin tacto, extendiéndole la mano derecha.

La morena la miró intrigada, y por primera vez desde que se habían visto, le sonrió.

\- Encantada de conocerla, señorita Swan. Mi nombre es Regina Mills. – respondió ella amablemente, con voz calmada, y estrechándole la mano como saludo.

La rubia se quedó con la boca abierta. No solo porque no se esperaba que ese sí que fuese su nombre real, sino porque no se imaginaba que le iba a gustar tanto su voz, o que su mano fuese suave y cálida.

\- Vaya, ¿te has sorprendido? – preguntó Regina, haciendo volver a la otra mujer a la realidad. – Supongo que tú también habrás escuchado la leyenda.

\- Eh…sí, lo siento. – respondió Emma, aún confundida. – Es sólo…quiero decir, ¿cuántas probabilidades hay de que otra Regina Mills venga a este pueblo, no sé, imaginémonos de vacaciones, que se parezca a la de la leyenda y que, además, me hable de ella? – dijo más para sí misma que para la morena. – Perdona, yo…estoy confundida. La verdad es que no tienes pinta de fantasma.

Entonces Regina rió, y a Emma le pareció el sonido más bonito que hubiera escuchado jamás.

\- Pensaba que no creías en fantasmas.

\- No, yo no…espera, ¿cómo lo sabes?

\- Te escuché el otro día hablando con tu amiga Ruby. – confesó – Supongo que lo siento, no debí meterme en conversaciones ajenas.

Cada cosa que decía confundía más a la rubia, que intentaba encontrar una explicación lógica para todo, pero no lo lograba.

\- Soy amiga de Granny. – explicó Regina ante la pregunta sin formular por parte de Emma. – Estaba allí el otro día.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que estuvieras allí y nadie te viera?

\- Bueno, tengo mis trucos. Ahora debo irme.

\- ¿Qué? Pero…aún tengo preguntas y…

\- Volveremos a vernos, Emma. – se despidió la morena. – Te lo prometo.

* * *

Pasaron otros dos días más hasta que volvieron a verse. Emma la esperaba en el mismo sitio de siempre, el que había empezado a llamar mentalmente como su playa, la de las dos. Agradecía enormemente que nadie más fuera allí por las noches.

Al igual que las otras veces, Regina se sentó a su lado, pero esta vez la rubia iba preparada, había llevado comida y algo de beber.

\- He pensado que podrías tener hambre. O sed. – explicó tímidamente.

\- Eres muy amable. Creo que no podré decirte que no. – dijo Regina, sonriente.

Después de compartir una "cena" de medianoche, Emma se dispuso a preguntarle a la morena más sobre su vida.

\- Dicen que todas las leyendas tienen su parte de verdad, ¿cuál es la verdad de la tuya?

\- Bueno…la verdad es que esa Regina Mills sí que existió. – explicó con media sonrisa – Era mi tatarabuela.

\- Oh, vaya…entonces, ¿qué ocurrió de verdad? ¿Cómo has llegado a esta situación? ¿Por qué…? – no podía parar de preguntar, lo hacía inconscientemente, necesitaba respuestas.

\- Tranquila, Emma. – dijo Regina, calmadamente. – Tenemos tiempo de sobra para que escuches mis historias…y yo las tuyas.

\- Bueno, de mí no hay mucho que contar… - quiso empezar Emma, pero Regina la interrumpió.

\- No estás obligada a decirme nada ahora. Lo haremos a su debido momento. – dijo la morena, que no borraba la sonrisa de su cara. – He pasado una agradable noche. -Muchas gracias.

\- No, ¿otra vez tienes que irte? ¿Tan pronto?

\- Sí. Volveré mañana.

Antes de levantarse, Regina se acercó a Emma y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla, gesto que dejó a la rubia atontada durante unos segundos. Cuando volvió en sí, la morena ya no estaba.

\- ¡Mierda! Esta mujer me va a matar cualquier día.

* * *

El restaurante estaba casi vacío, solo quedaban un par de mesas ocupadas, que pronto serían abandonadas, pues el local cerraría en breves. Ruby limpiaba el resto de mesas que apenas habían sido desocupadas, mientras Emma miraba hacia la nada, desde la barra.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, Emma? Te he notado bastante distraída desde hace días. – preguntó Granny, al verla totalmente metida en su mundo.

\- Eh, sí, yo…se acuerda de la leyenda, ¿verdad?

La mujer asintió, entendiendo por dónde iba la rubia, pero quiso que se lo explicara ella misma.

\- He conocido a Regina Mills, y… debo reconocer que es una mujer un tanto extraña y misteriosa, sobre todo misteriosa. El otro día me comentó que era amiga tuya…

\- ¿Regina ha hablado contigo? – preguntó Granny, más que sorprendida.

\- Sí, nos hemos visto varias veces, ¿por qué?

\- ¡Qué alegría me estás dando! – respondió, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Emma. – Cuando era pequeña, Regina solía venir a ayudarme con la cocina, siempre le ha encantado cocinar. Podría presumir de que yo le he enseñado todo lo que sabe.

Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en la cara de la mujer mayor, y Emma supuso que algo había pasado, algo que lo cambió todo.

\- Entonces, ¿podría contarme algo más sobre ella?

\- Mi niña… - dijo cariñosamente – creo que eso es algo de lo que te tendrá que hablar ella, pero…Regina siempre se escondía cuando venía Ruby, nunca se dejaba ver. Y años más tarde se encerró en sí misma y no volvió a aparecer por aquí.

\- Vaya…

\- ¿Sabes? Yo conocí a la verdadera Regina Mills, la de la leyenda…

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué sabes sobre ella?

\- No mucho, yo era tan solo una niña, pero mi familia estuvo a servicio de la suya durante muchos años...y la señora Regina siempre fue muy amable con nosotros.

\- Entonces, supongo que nunca murió, sino que se recluyó… ¿por qué seguir con la historia de la leyenda?

\- Supones bien, cariño…verás, ellos lo quisieron así. Además, las historias mágicas o de fantasmas siempre atraen al público. Eso reavivó la economía del pueblo, quieras o no, es una buena forma de atraer turistas. Así que, por el momento, es mejor que el secreto se quede donde está.

\- Si no quieres que se sepa, ¿por qué contármelo?

\- Porque tú eres especial, Emma. – dijo la anciana, sonriéndole con ternura – Venga, ve a verla.

\- ¿Cómo sab…? – se quedó a medias – No importa. Gracias por todo, Granny.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Emma y Regina se volvieron a reunir, como habían prometido. Con algunas respuestas más, la rubia se sentía más segura, y tenía aún más ganas de ver a la otra mujer. No sabía qué le estaba pasando, pero la echaba de menos durante el día, y siempre la tenía en su mente.

\- Emma. – dijo Regina, a modo de saludo.

\- Hola. – respondió ella, con una sonrisa. – Tenía ganas de verte.

No supo por qué dijo eso, y se abofeteó mentalmente nada más salir de su boca esas palabras. Lo que no se esperaba era la reacción de Regina.

\- Yo también tenía ganas de verte. – respondió la morena, tranquilizando a Emma y acelerándole el corazón a la vez.

\- Regina…necesito preguntarte algo, es importante.

\- Adelante.

\- ¿Por qué aparecer de repente? ¿Por qué hablarme a mí?

Regina se quedó en silencio unos segundos, como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas para responder a aquellas preguntas.

\- Son buenas preguntas…me gustaría contarte algo primero. – dijo, no se la veía muy segura, sin embargo, parecía dispuesta a hacerlo.

\- Te escucho. ¿Es lo que no me querías decir ayer? – preguntó la rubia.

\- Tiene relación, sí. En mi familia es tradición que cada mujer llame a su hija con el nombre de su abuela. Mi madre también se llamaba Cora, y por casualidad o destino, mi padre se llamaba Henry. Al igual que en la leyenda, sí. Es gracioso, ¿verdad? – bromeó, y sin embargo su rostro no expresaba humor, sino una mezcla de dolor y melancolía. – Otra broma del destino es que todas las mujeres de la familia Mills, generación tras generación, somos prácticamente idénticas. Por lo tanto, ¿por qué no seguir con el mismo juego años y años?

\- Espera, espera… - la interrumpió Emma. - ¿Quieres decir que cada cierto tiempo aparecía una mujer de la familia para mantener la leyenda viva?

\- Sí. Y ahora me ha tocado a mí. Nadie me obliga, ni tampoco tengo ya a mis padres conmigo, ellos murieron hace años, pero…siento que es mi deber. Además, hace ya tiempo que el pueblo no atrae tantos turistas, y esto va a ayudar, pero… - se quedó en silencio.

\- Ahora que has salido no quieres volver a recluirte. – continuó la rubia.

\- Exactamente. Así que supongo que toda esta historia no es del todo mentira. Sí que estoy maldita y mi maldición es esta. – suspiró, y después de un largo silenció volvió a hablar. – Me comprendes Emma, sabía que lo harías. No me equivoqué contigo. – terminó, volviendo a sonreír, esta vez más discretamente.

\- ¿Eso significa que…?

\- Que me pareciste diferente desde que te vi por primera vez. Y cuando te vi en esta playa, no pude evitar acercarme.

\- Tú también eres diferente. – dijo Emma, tomando las manos de la morena entre las suyas. – Y no estás maldita. Te ayudaré a encontrar una solución. Te lo prometo.

\- Emma… - susurró Regina, quería protestar, pero no tenía fuerzas.

Entonces, la rubia hizo algo imprevisto, algo que las sorprendió a las dos. Se acercó más a Regina y la tomó en sus brazos, abrazándola cálidamente, queriendo consolarla. La morena no puso impedimento alguno, y respondió al abrazo agradecida. Sí. Sabía desde el fondo de su corazón, que Emma no le fallaría.

\- Tengo que irme. ¿Podemos vernos mañana otra vez?

\- Podemos vernos cuando quieras. Vengo todas las noches.

* * *

Durante los tres días siguientes, Emma y Regina se vieron todas las noches, en la playa. Se sentaban, charlaban sobre cualquier cosa – incluso a veces compartían pequeños detalles de sus propias vidas –, y se despedían con un abrazo, que cada día duraba unos segundos más.

Al tercer día, Regina cometió un error y se encontró de frente con uno de los habitantes del pueblo, lo que la asustó. Cuando llegó a la playa, lo hizo corriendo y asustada.

\- ¡Emma! – gritó, llegando hasta la rubia, prácticamente lanzándose a sus brazos y dejándose abrazar.

\- Regina, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó la rubia, preocupada.

\- Tenemos que irnos, por favor, rápido. Por favor… - suplicó.

No necesitó decir nada más, en menos de un segundo Emma la guiaba hacia su casa, que estaba prácticamente al lado del mar. Nada más llegar, la morena suspiró aliviada.

\- ¿Me vas a contar qué ha pasado? – preguntó Emma, inquieta.

Iba despistada y me he encontrado con un hombre del pueblo. Me ha visto de frente, me he asustado y he tenido miedo de que me siguiera.

\- Regina… - suspiró y se acercó a abrazarla – sabes… ¿sabes que no podrás huir para siempre de la gente del pueblo, verdad?

\- Claro que puedo…todas las mujeres de mi familia han podido, ¿por qué yo no? – Regina se apartó de Emma. – Es lo que he hecho hasta ahora, ¿por qué no puedo seguir con ello?

\- Porque no es lo que quieres.

\- Pero es mi obligación, es lo que tengo que hacer. Ya lo hemos hablado.

\- Y yo te dije que te iba a ayudar, así que no hay más que hablar. Por ahora.

\- La morena no tuvo más remedio que asentir, y de repente se formó un ambiente incómodo entre las dos mujeres.

\- ¿Puedo…? – empezó a decir Regina - ¿Puedo quedarme aquí hasta que esté segura de que podré irme?

\- Claro que puedes. Todo el tiempo que necesites. Puedo enseñarte mi casa.

Un rato más tarde, Regina parecía impaciente por irse. Se lo habían pasado realmente bien, habían reído y Emma había sacado cosas para picar, pero la morena se veía visiblemente estresada. Emma miró por la ventana y se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie en las calles.

\- Parece que estás segura. Puedes irte, en fin, si es lo que quieres.

\- Emma, yo… - iba a continuar, pero negó con la cabeza – Tengo que irme. De verdad.

\- Está bien. ¿Nos veremos de nuevo? – preguntó la rubia, insegura después de aquella noche.

\- Sí.

Ese _sí_ no era absolutamente nada creíble. Regina tenía miedo, Emma no sabía a qué, pero podía sentirlo. Y no podía dejarla marchar, no de esa manera, y no volverla a ver. Tenía que hacer algo, o eso se decía mientras la acompañaba a la puerta. " _Haz algo, idiota"_ , se regañó a sí misma mientras se despedía. Y antes de que la morena pudiera dar un paso hacia fuera, su cerebro conectó y la sostuvo unos segundos, antes de pegarla a ella y hacer algo que pensó que jamás se atrevería a hacer. Chocar sus labios contra los de ella en un beso desesperado, un beso que decía " _no me dejes"_ sin palabras.

* * *

Había pasado una semana. Una semana desde que se habían besado en la entrada de la casa de Emma, porque sí, Regina no había puesto resistencia alguna y se había acercado aún más a la rubia, incluso cuando parecía imposible. Una semana desde que, al despegarse finalmente de ella, había salido huyendo y prácticamente había desaparecido.

Hacía ya una semana que no miraba sus preciosos ojos marrones, que no admiraba su pelo negro, que no podía quedarse mirando sus hermosos rasgos… Hacía una semana que la echaba tanto de menos, que dolía.

Emma había tratado de averiguar algo a través de Granny, pero la anciana tampoco sabía nada, Regina se había esfumado sin dejar rastro.

Como de costumbre, aquella noche fue a la playa, sin esperanzas de encontrarse con ella, tan solo para mirar las estrellas y relajarse un rato. Y tal vez también para pensar en los momentos vividos con la morena. Pero solo tal vez. Cuando divisó un cuerpo sentado en la arena, su sorpresa fue mayúscula. Era ella, una semana después, se había presentado. Se sentó a su lado, sin decir nada, no quería romper el momento o que la morena se fuese corriendo, como la última vez.

\- Hola… - susurró Regina, unos minutos después.

\- Hola… - respondió Emma en el mismo tono. – Ha pasado una semana.

\- Sí, yo… lo siento, pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer y… pensar.

\- Entiendo.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, mirando al mar, que aquella noche estaba calmado. Ninguna de las dos decía nada, no se movían, pero sus cabezas estaban llenas de pensamientos que las atormentaban. Poco después, Regina se levantó, con intención de marcharse.

\- ¿De verdad tienes que irte? – preguntó la rubia, con un tono de voz tan triste que apenaría a cualquiera.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede? – contestó la morena, con otra pregunta. Seguía de pie, insegura.

\- Claro.

\- ¿Cuánto?

\- ¿Qué tal si… - Emma dudaba entre decirlo o no – te quedas para siempre? Sería una buena opción.

Regina dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios, imperceptible para Emma, pues no la estaba mirando.

\- Empieza a hacer frío… - se quejó, como excusa.

\- Oh, vaya…

\- Podrías…acompañarme. A mi casa.

Al escuchar esa invitación, la rubia se giró hacia Regina, mirándola sorprendida. ¿Era real lo que estaba escuchando? Un asentimiento por parte de la morena respondió su pregunta no formulada. Entonces, su ánimo se restauró, y una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

\- ¿Voy a ir a la casa de un fantasma? Guay.

\- No seas tonta, Emma.

* * *

Regina vivía en una casa muy bonita a las afueras del pueblo. Le explicó a Emma que la antigua casa de su familia estaba abandonada, aunque no del todo, pues había personas que se ocupaban de mantenerla, ya que a los jóvenes les gustaba visitarla en Halloween, como parte de sus aventuras. También le contó que ella se encargaba de los negocios que habían mantenido a lo largo de los años, y le aportaban los beneficios suficientes como para mantener un buen nivel de vida. Claro estaba, también, que trabajaba bajo un pseudónimo, para que la leyenda siguiese viva.

Hablaron de esto y aquello hasta bien entrada la madrugada, no querían dormir, no tenían sueño, no podían, lo único que querían era descubrirse la una a la otra. Tocaron temas como amores del pasado, y así Emma se enteró de que Regina se había enamorado de un muchacho, Daniel, que trabajaba en la casa y al que su madre despidió porque no era suficiente para ella. La rubia, sin embargo, había tenido a Neal, quien la había metido en problemas y del que no quería saber nada más.

\- Regina, ¿por qué huiste? Aquel día…

\- Tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que estaba…estoy sintiendo por ti, Emma. Yo no quiero hacerte daño. Yo no puedo prometerte gran cosa. Intenté pararlo, intenté que no pasara, pero era inevitable, siempre tenía ganas de verte, era superior a mí…lo sigue siendo. Por eso he vuelto. Hace tanto tiempo que no encontraba a una persona interesante…

\- ¿Piensas que soy interesante?

\- Mucho. – la morena sonrió ante la incredulidad de la rubia. – Te lo dije un día, pero te lo repito. Eres diferente. Y eso me gusta.

\- Yo… - dijo Emma – Regina, yo… a mí…me gustaría intentarlo, contigo. No me importa si te quieres encerrar aquí, vendré a verte cuando haga falta, hasta convencerte de que salgas. –rió.

Regina se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentada y fue a sentarse junto a la rubia, a quien tomó de las manos cariñosamente.

\- Sabes, no creí que encontraría a nadie por quien valiese la pena arriesgarse, o cambiar mi vida, o esta especie de chiste que estoy viviendo. Pero quiero intentarlo contigo.

La confesión de la morena fue acompañada de un beso, al que le siguió otro, y otro, y otro, y otro más…

* * *

La mañana llegó más pronto de lo previsto y alcanzó a las dos mujeres cuando acababan de dormirse, por eso no fue hasta después de mediodía que la rubia logró abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Emma, desorientada y maldiciendo todo a su alrededor. - Oh mierda, el despertador no ha sonado. Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo, joder…

Escuchó una risa que provenía de la puerta, y allí estaba la morena. Elegante, majestuosa, preciosa. Y con una bandeja llena de un desayuno digno de dioses.

\- Ese lenguaje, señorita Swan. – la advirtió Regina. – He llamado a Granny esta mañana para decirle que no ibas. Necesitabas descansar y no podía despertarte. Es un poco tarde para desayunar, pero quería hacerlo.

En cuanto Regina se acercó a la cama con la bandeja, Emma la recibió con un beso en los labios, feliz de estar allí en ese momento.

\- Gracias. Aunque eso significará que Granny sabe que pasé la noche contigo. – dijo comprendiendo, y medio sonrojándose.

\- Era cuestión de tiempo. – bromeó la morena, alzando una ceja.

* * *

Casi que no se habían movido de la cama, estaban demasiado cómodas una en los brazos de la otra. Se sentían como en su lugar, como si por fin estuvieran en casa. Emma acariciaba el pelo de Regina, que estaba abrazada a ella.

\- Te voy a contar el final de la leyenda. – dijo de pronto, con una sonrisa, y empezó a relatar. – Regina Mills logra librarse de la maldición gracias a una hermosa, inteligente, valiente y estupenda rubia. Estas dos mujeres, o mujer y espíritu, se encuentran por casualidad, y sin saberlo o quererlo, sus destinos se ven entrelazados irremediablemente. La rubia desea conocer más sobre ella, así que comienza sus investigaciones, y Regina no puede evitar sentir curiosidad por este magnífico ser humano. Y así, va surgiendo una bella historia, que termina con un beso de amor verdadero que logra convertir al fantasma en humana otra vez.

\- ¿Y qué pasa después? – preguntó Regina, tan contenta como sorprendida por aquella historia.

\- Viven felices para siempre. – respondió, sencillamente.

\- Te has puesto por las nubes.

\- Dicen que hay que quererse a uno mismo.

La morena soltó una carcajada limpia, y Emma se juró que ese sería su sonido favorito por el resto de su vida.

\- Nunca me imaginé que fueras tan cursi.

\- Me viene de familia. Mis padres tienen una historia más o menos épica. Se aman muchísimo. – explicó la rubia.

\- Como nosotras. – añadió Regina.

\- Como nosotras. – repitió Emma, con una gran sonrisa.

\- Me gustaría conocerles.

\- Lo harás. Y les vas a encantar.

* * *

 **Bien, ¿qué os ha parecido? Quiero vuestras opiniones!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡He vuelto con una historia más! Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

 **3**

Las mudanzas eran una faena, y ella lo sabía bastante bien. Pero también sabía, perfectamente, que el ruido que estaban haciendo sus nuevos vecinos no era normal. Ni tampoco el tiempo que llevaban mudándose. ¡Un mes! Llevaba un maldito mes sin poder descansar decentemente, todo por culpa de aquel par de irritantes…todavía no había podido conocerlos, pero a través de su marido había averiguado que se trataba de una pareja joven.

Ahora es cuando empezaba a echar de menos a su antiguo vecino, el señor Gold. Hasta entonces, Regina no había pensado sino que era un hombre muy extraño con una curiosa afición a hacer tratos, pero al menos era silencioso.

Para su suerte, no tuvo que aguantar mucho más aquel tráfico por las escaleras, pues al acabar la semana, los nuevos ya estaban instalados. Una mujer rubia, de no más de 25 años, un hombre moreno, algo mayor que ella, y un niño pequeño. Vaya, no sabía que tenían un hijo. Simplemente los vio de pasada, y afortunadamente ellos no lo hicieron. Así no tendría que saludarles.

Regina Mills no era una antipática. Bueno, no del todo. Simplemente no le gustaba mantener conversaciones sin sentido con gente desconocida, aunque fuese por simple cortesía. Todo aquello la enfermaba. Con suerte, su horario de trabajo no coincidiría con el de sus vecinos y no tendría que verlos a menudo.

* * *

Error. Había sido un error. Sí, definitivamente, casarse con un hombre tan extrovertido y amable como su marido había sido un completo error. A los tres días, a Robin no se le había ocurrido otra idea que la maravillosa de invitar a la pareja a cenar a su casa, como forma de bienvenida al edificio.

Regina acababa de llegar de trabajar, con la intención de cenar algo rápido, darse una ducha y meterse en la cama. Estaba agotada, y no fue hasta que levantó la vista, después de dejar su bolso y quitarse sus tacones, que se dio cuenta de la _sorpresa_ que la esperaba en el comedor.

\- ¡Regina! Por fin llegas. – la saludó Robin cariñosamente, antes de guiarla hasta la mesa. – He invitado a los nuevos vecinos, parece que no han terminado de adaptarse al barrio y quería que se sintieran como en casa.

La mueca de desagrado de la morena no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de ellos, y la pareja que ya se encontraba sentada en la mesa se sintió incómoda automáticamente. No le dio tiempo a decir nada, pues segundos más tarde un niño se abrazaba a sus piernas.

\- ¡Reeegiiiinaaaaa! – gritó, demasiado contento por verla.

\- Hola, cariño. – lo saludó ella, sonriendo por primera vez en todo el día. - ¿Cómo estás? Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.

Roland, el hijo de Robin, era lo único que la hacía feliz últimamente. Su vida, la monotonía, su matrimonio, todo…estaba cansada de todo aquello, se sentía atrapada en un vórtice de infelicidad del que no sabía cómo salir. Tan solo el niño la sacaba de su aburrimiento, pero no estaba siempre con ella, pues su marido compartía la custodia del pequeño con su ex mujer, Marian.

Aprovechando el cambio de humor de Regina, Robin la presentó a la pareja, que seguía sentada, sin decir nada.

\- Cariño, ellos son Emma Swan y Neal Cassidy, y su hijo Henry. – después de dirigió a ellos. – Mi mujer, Regina Mills.

Hasta entonces, la morena no había reparado en el niño – que tendría alrededor de tres años –, sentado en silencio obedientemente al lado de su madre. Con un gesto cordial saludó a sus vecinos y se dirigió al pequeño, agachándose para quedar a su altura.

\- Hola. – saludó, con una sonrisa. – Soy Regina.

El niño se revolvió en la silla y miró a su madre, como buscando su aprobación. La rubia, Emma, le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Es un poco tímido. – dijo, disculpándole.

\- Me llamo Henry. – dijo entonces él, y Regina se derritió ante su voz infantil.

\- Encantada de conocerte, Henry. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Tres.

\- Entonces empezarás pronto al cole, ¿verdad? – el niño asintió. - ¿Estás emocionado? – volvió a asentir.

Aquella pequeña conversación dejó a todos sorprendidos, sobre todo al notar cómo Henry enseguida había conectado con Regina, y la buscaba a cada momento.

La cena no estaba siendo tan terrible como parecía en un principio. Es cierto que había habido varios momentos de tensión, sobre todo ocasionados por comentarios inoportunos de Neal, pero la morena los dejaba pasar. Sin embargo, la incomodidad llegó a su punto más alto cuando al hombre se le ocurrió preguntar por los hijos de ella.

\- Se nota que le gustan los niños y se le dan bien, Regina, ¿por qué no tiene usted hijos?

Antes de que le diera tiempo a responder, tanto Emma como Robin interrumpieron la conversación.

\- ¡Neal! – le reprochó la rubia.

\- Regina no puede tener hijos. – explicó Robin.

\- ¡Robin! – se quejó Regina.

Aquel era un tema del que no le gustaba hablar. La morena aún no había superado la trágica noticia de que era estéril, aunque se la habían comunicado dos años atrás. Sin duda, esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

\- Con todo el respeto, señor Cassidy, mi vida privada no es de su incumbencia, y usted ha hecho demasiadas preguntas personales esta noche. Le invito a marcharse en cuanto acabe de cenar. Yo, por mi parte, me retiro.

* * *

Regina no volvió a ver a sus vecinos hasta una semana más tarde, sin embargo, sí que los había escuchado hablar en el rellano.

Fue al día siguiente de la cena. Ellos volvían de hacer la compra – o eso parecía, a través de la mirilla la información que llegaba era bastante pobre – y Neal no paraba de reírse y hacer burlas sobre su personalidad y mal humor.

\- Neal, por favor, puede escucharte. – se quejó Emma.

\- No me importa que pueda escucharme, que sea una amargada no significa que tenga que pagar su frustración conmigo.

\- Estaba molesta por tus comentarios, era normal que reaccionase así. Fuiste un maleducado, no debiste haber preguntado tantas cosas. Fue muy amable de su parte invitarnos a cenar.

\- Dirás de parte del marido, ella claramente no nos quería allí.

\- No lo sabía. A ti tampoco te gusta tener visita cuando llegas cansado de trabajar. Además, fue muy buena con Henry. ¿Verdad, cariño? – preguntó mirando al niño dulcemente, que parecía ajeno a la conversación. Él se contentó simplemente con asentir y siguió en su mundo.

\- No entiendo por qué la defiendes… - protestó Neal. – Amargada hija de p… - murmuró, pero la rubia lo interrumpió.

\- No hables así delante de Henry, por favor.

La morena estaba sorprendida. Gratamente sorprendida. No solo de que la rubia la hubiera sorprendido, sino de que, a pesar de su juventud, parecía tener la cabeza en su sitio. Entonces, empezó a sentir curiosidad por aquella muchacha. Solo que no lo iba a admitir.

* * *

El primer día de colegio siempre era el más emocionante, tanto para padres como para niños. Y como las vacaciones de Robin también se habían terminado, le tocaba a ella llevar a Roland a clase. No podía quejarse, era algo que le encantaba hacer, y el niño parecía cómodo con ella. A veces cantaban canciones en el coche, otras veces él le contaba historias que se le ocurrían o que había soñado, y otras simplemente iban en silencio, pero cómodamente.

\- Que pases un buen día, cariño. – se despidió Regina, dándole un beso en la cabeza. – Y pórtate bien.

\- ¡Sí, Regina! ¡Adiós!

La morena se quedó un rato observando cómo entraba al colegio e interactuaba con los demás niños, sus amigos, a los que seguramente tendría mucho que contarles después de casi tres meses sin verles. Al darse la vuelta para volver al coche, se sorprendió ante la imagen que tenía delante. No era otra que Emma, paralizada, mirando hacia el patio, intentando aguantarse las lágrimas que, sin remedio, se escapaban de sus ojos.

Regina dudó un momento, antes de acercarse a la muchacha, que ahora sollozaba.

\- ¿Señorita Swan?

La rubia pareció asustarse, pues dio un pequeño saltito antes de mirarla a los ojos. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter e intentó recobrarse, pero Regina ya la había visto llorar.

\- ¿Está bien? – preguntó, ante la falta de respuesta de Emma.

\- Eh, sí, yo…yo solo…nunca me había separado de él, eso es todo. – terminó por explicar.

Sin pensarlo, ni planteárselo si quiera, Regina tuvo el impulso de reconfortar a aquella mujer. Sin embargo, no se conocían lo suficiente como para poder darle un abrazo, así que simplemente se limitó a sonreír y a decirle que todo iría bien.

\- Lo sé, yo…sé que estará bien, pero…me pasaré todo el día preguntándome si va a llorar, si me echará de menos…porque yo a él sí.

\- Es normal al principio. Lo superará.

No quería irse, pero tampoco sabía cómo continuar la conversación. ¿Haría bien en dejarla allí? ¿Haría bien en irse? ¿Haría bien en quedarse?

\- Vamos, la invito a un café a ver si se repone. – dijo, y aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios sin el consentimiento de su cerebro.

\- No quisiera molestarla. – respondió Emma.

\- No me molesta, la he invitado yo. Hay una cafetería aquí al lado que hace un café excelente. Siempre voy antes de irme a trabajar.

\- Bueno…si usted lo dice, entonces por mí vale.

* * *

Regina no sabía cómo abordar el tema, quería disculparse y también quería conocerla más, pero por primera vez en su vida no tenía ni idea de cómo debía comportarse. Antes de poder decir nada, la rubia se adelantó.

\- Me gustaría pedirle disculpas. Por haberla molestado el otro día. Estaba claro que no le apetecía recibir visitas el otro día, lo entiendo. Y también quiero pedirle disculpas por los comentarios de Neal. Él…muchas veces no puede controlarse.

Una vez más, la morena se sintió sorprendida. Aquella mujer no era para nada como se la había imaginado en un principio. Al contrario, parecía haber recibido una muy buena educación y, sin embargo, a la vez, parecía no encajar en todo ese mundo.

\- A mí también me gustaría pedir disculpas. Mi comportamiento no fue el adecuado. Yo…lo siento mucho.

\- No pasa nada. La vida está hecha para cometer errores, ¿no cree? – preguntó Emma, sonriendo.

\- Sí, supongo que sí… - Regina se quedó pensativa un momento. – Es usted muy educada. – reflexionó en voz alta.

\- Mis padres me educaron muy bien. – respondió la rubia, de repente molesta. – Lo mínimo que puedo hacer para respetar su recuerdo es mantener la educación que pudieron darme.

\- Lo siento, yo…no quería ofenderla. Siento mucho lo de sus padres.

\- No pasa nada. Ya ha pasado. Neal dice que no hay que llorar por cosas que ocurrieron hace tiempo, y creo…que tiene razón. Así que, no hay motivo para disculparse. Además, no podía saberlo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, mientras degustaban los últimos sorbos de sus cafés. Ninguna con ganas de irse, ninguna con las ideas claras.

\- Bueno, yo...He de marcharme. - dijo Regina. - Tengo que ir a trabajar y ya voy un poco tarde.

\- Eh... Sí. Disculpe por haberla entretenido.

\- No ha sido culpa suya, señorita Swan. Ha resultado ser usted…una buena compañía.

Emma la miró con sorpresa, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios enseguida. No se esperaba aquel comentario, mucho menos de parte de la morena.

\- Llámeme Emma, por favor. Y tutéeme.

Regina rió, sin poder evitarlo.

\- Está bien. En ese caso, para ust…ti, soy Regina.

* * *

Los días pasaban y las dos mujeres habían experimentado un acercamiento notable, empezaban a llevarse bien y casi se podía decir que se habían hecho amigas. No solían salir de las conversaciones en los rellanos o de algún intercambio de palabras cuando se encontraban por fuera del colegio, pero era evidente el deseo que tenían ambas de saber más de la otra.

Dos semanas más tarde, fue Emma la que dio el primer paso. Era por la mañana, y habían vuelto a encontrarse en el colegio, Regina acababa de despedirse de Roland y ella de Henry.

\- Regina, ¿tienes un momento?

La morena comprobó su reloj y levantó la vista con una sonrisa, asintiendo.

\- Esta vez me toca a mí invitarte a un café, ¿qué te parece?

\- Perfecto, tengo tiempo antes de empezar a trabajar.

Esa vez la conversación se dio con más facilidad. Comenzaron hablando de tonterías y de los niños, para después seguir con naturalidad hacia temas más serios.

\- Y tú, Emma, ¿tienes trabajo?

\- Eh… - dudó la rubia – estoy buscando algo que pueda compaginar con encargarme de Henry. Quizás un trabajo a media jornada, pero de momento no ha habido suerte… A Neal no le gusta mucho la idea, pero no quiero ser una mantenida.

\- Entiendo. Espero que tengas suerte. Tienes… ¿algún tipo de estudios?

\- Empecé a estudiar psicología en la universidad gracias a una beca, pero estaba embarazada de Henry y no pude seguir. Ni siquiera terminé el primer año.

\- Oh, vaya. ¿No te has planteado continuar?

\- La verdad es que sí, pero mi hijo es pequeño aún y no quiero que las clases y los estudios me quiten tiempo con él.

Regina suspiró. Deseaba hacer algo por aquella chica, pues se veía que no había tenido una vida fácil. Parecía sensata, pero eso no cuadraba con que tuviera una relación con aquel muchacho tan maleducado, Neal. Él no…no era suficiente para ella.

\- Eres muy joven, Emma. ¿Qué edad tienes?

\- Tengo 21, y no me hables como si fueras una anciana, porque tú eres joven también. ¿Qué tendrás, 30?

\- Tengo 32. – respondió Regina, sonriendo. – No seré tan mayor, pero sí algo más que tú. 11 años no son ninguna tontería.

\- Bah, claro que sí.

Ver a la rubia quejándose y con expresión enfurruñada la hizo reír de nuevo, y quiso seguir la conversación, pero se le había hecho demasiado tarde.

\- Mierda, no he mirado la hora. Debo irme, Emma. Gracias por el café. Y por la conversación.

Antes de que pudiera marcharse a toda prisa, Emma la paró, con una simple pregunta.

\- Regina, ¿somos amigas? Porque si no, me gustaría que lo fuéramos.

La morena se limitó a sonreírle dulcemente. ¿Qué clase de persona hacía ya esas preguntas? Solamente a Emma se le ocurriría.

\- Claro que sí. Somos amigas.

* * *

El tiempo seguía pasando, acompañado de una amistad más cercana y profunda entre la morena y la rubia.

Había pasado la tarde en casa de Emma, charlando con ella y hablando con Henry, mientras Neal no estaba, cuando entró contenta a la suya.

No era ningún secreto que ella y Neal no se soportaban. No podían ni verse, y se evitaban a toda costa. Muchas veces él le reprochaba a Emma que fuese amiga de Regina. A decir verdad, se quejaba constantemente. Pero no podía hacer nada contra ello. Robin, por otro lado, era ajeno a toda aquella relación. Desde que la morena tenía una nueva amiga, su humor había mejorado, y no podía quejarse.

\- Hola, cariño. – saludó él. – Vienes contenta hoy.

\- Eh…sí. El niño de los vecinos es encantador. Le he llevado unos juguetes viejos de Roland, que ya no quería, y se ha puesto como loco. – explicó, sonriendo.

\- Me gusta verte así. Cuando te decía que necesitabas una amiga, tenía razón, ¿lo ves?

Los comentarios desafortunados de Robin siempre le fastidiaban el día. Siempre tenía que decir algo fuera de lugar, o que la hiciera ofenderse.

\- Siempre he tenido amigas.

\- Ah, sí. Si te refieres a las que constantemente te están diciendo que deberías pedirme el divorcio, sí.

\- Tal vez algún día debería hacerles caso… - dijo Regina entre dientes, murmurando para sí misma.

* * *

No conseguía sacarse de la cabeza la conversación que habían tenido uno de esos días, no sabía por qué, pero la consideraba importante. Regina siempre sintió curiosidad sobre el porqué del nombre de Henry, hasta que finalmente se armó de valor y se lo preguntó a Emma.

 _. ¿Por qué has llamado a Henry así? ¿Algún motivo especial? – había preguntado, y la rubia se había reído ante su curiosidad._

 _\- La verdad…es que no lo sé. Tal vez debería haberle puesto David, como mi padre, pero…es un poco tonto, así que no te rías cuando te lo cuente, ¿vale? – había respondido Emma, algo tímida._

 _\- De acuerdo._

 _\- Yo solo…cuando nació…lo sentí. Simplemente le vi la cara y supe que debía llamarse así. Es como si…no sé, si él mismo me dijese que ese era su nombre._

 _\- Vaya…es algo muy bonito._

 _\- Supongo. ¿Por qué la curiosidad?_

 _\- Mi padre se llamaba Henry, también. Es un nombre precioso._

Regina nunca había creído en el destino ni en ninguna otra cosa fantástica, pero no pudo evitar pensar que era una adorable coincidencia. ¿Estarían ella y Emma destinadas a conocerse? Quizás algún motivo mayor había hecho elegir ese nombre a Emma…no podía evitar pensarlo.

Esa misma tarde Emma la había llamado preocupada, o eso le pareció a ella, pero cuando fue a verla, no había expresión en su rostro. No parecía preocupada, ni triste, no había rastro de lágrimas en su rostro y, sin embargo, parecía rota.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó, asustada.

Emma le extendió un trozo de papel y se dejó caer en el sofá, delante de ella.

\- Neal se ha marchado. No sé ni cómo sentirme.

\- ¿Qué…? – sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando abrió el papel y leyó lo que había dentro. – Qué cobarde.

Maldijo un par de veces más y después se sentó con ella, atrayéndola en un abrazo.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Sinceramente…no lo sé. – respondió la rubia, aun sin expresar ninguna emoción. – Lo que más me preocupa es qué va a pasar con Henry y conmigo. Esta casa es de su padre, y no tenemos nada más…

\- No tienes que preocuparte por eso ahora, Emma. Ahora tienes trabajo, tienes amigos, me tienes a mí. No vas a estar sola.

Emma le había contado cómo había conocido a Neal. Cuando se quedó huérfana, con 14 años, había entrado en el sistema y en una de las casas de acogida se había encontrado con él. Pronto se habían enamorado y con 17 cometieron la locura de fugarse juntos, hasta que él encontró a su padre. Después de eso, ellos habían estado bajo su protección, y gracias a él habían podido criar a su hijo en condiciones decentes. Más tarde, el señor Gold había decidido retirarse a un lugar más tranquilo y les había cedido el piso. Por eso, Regina comprendía lo importante que debía ser el muchacho para ella. Durante mucho tiempo, había sido su único apoyo.

\- ¿No quieres llorar? – le preguntó, notando cómo los brazos de la rubia se cerraban más a su alrededor.

\- No. No quiero. No puedo. No debo. Si ya no está, es pasado. Y no debo llorar por eso.

Regina negó con la cabeza, y se separó de ella. Hizo que Emma la mirara a los ojos, y la agarró de las manos.

\- Escucha, sé que crees que eres más fuerte por no llorar, pero no es así. Llorar también es…liberador. Es algo completamente normal en el ser humano, y no por eso vas a ser débil. Puedes llorar por Neal, incluso puedes llorar por la muerte de tus padres. Desahógate. Estoy aquí.

La siguiente hora fue dura. Muy dura. Tanto para la una como para la otra. Emma terminó de romperse, y lo único que podía escucharse en todo el piso, era su incesable llanto. Balbuceaba cosas que no parecían ser coherentes, porque entre palabra y palabra tenía que parar para seguir llorando. Después de un rato, había dejado de intentar hablar, para concentrarse solamente en llorar. Y Regina estuvo ahí todo ese tiempo. Abrazándola, consolándola, dándole palabras de apoyo, hasta que finalmente la rubia se quedó dormida. Entonces se contentó con taparla y dejarla descansar. Para su suerte, Henry había estado dormido en su habitación todo el tiempo y no se había enterado de nada.

Lo primero que sintió Emma al despertar fue el olor a chocolate con canela que siempre le había gustado tanto. Segundos después, oyó la risa de Henry y la voz de Regina. Automáticamente sonrió. Regina había estado ahí, y se había quedado. La había apoyado, había estado con ella. No estaba recuperada, eso era cierto, pero se encontraba mejor con respecto a las horas anteriores. Al menos ahora sabía que no estaba sola.

* * *

Durante el mes siguiente, la morena pasaba casi más tiempo en casa de sus vecinos que en la suya propia, con la excusa de estar ayudando a Emma con Henry y con su vida. Y es que la rubia la necesitaba, lo dijese o no. Y agradecía sin palabras todos los gestos que tenía Regina con ella. Era simplemente maravillosa.

Un día, Regina le había pedido que, tras dejar a los niños en el cole, se tomaran el día libre y fueran a dar un paseo, a lo que Emma aceptó sin pensárselo. No sabía qué había preparado la morena, pero seguramente era algo bueno. Si no, al menos, algo que la ayudaría.

Como agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho por ella, decidió confesarse sobre algo que llevaba doliéndole muchos años.

\- Regina, dijiste que no estaba mal admitir que necesitamos ayuda o que necesitamos a los demás, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, sigo opinando lo mismo. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Verás, yo... – empezó, dirigiendo su mirada al cielo. – No hay día que no piense en mis padres. Y sé que debo superarlo, solo que…no sé qué hacer, ellos ya no están aquí y yo soy consciente, pero…me gustaría poder verlos una vez más.

\- Tal vez sea bueno que vayas a hablar con ellos.

Emma no entendió aquellas palabras de Regina y, sin embargo, se dejó llevar. Se subieron al coche de la morena y lo siguiente que supo es que habían llegado al cementerio. La verdad es que nunca había pensado en ir a visitarlos. Ni siquiera había ido al entierro. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, y no había podido asimilarlo correctamente.

\- Te gustaría… ¿hablar con ellos? – preguntó Regina, con cautela.

\- Sí. La verdad es que sí.

Entonces, la morena la acompañó a buscar las tumbas de sus padres, y una vez las hubieron encontrado, se mantuvo al margen. Dejó a Emma sola frente a ellos y se alejó, dándole la intimidad que necesitaba.

\- Hola mamá...hola papá… - los saludó la rubia, dejando caer una lágrima por su mejilla. – A vosotros ni la muerte os separó, ¿eh? – intentó sonreír, pero no lo terminó de conseguir. – Lo sé, sé que he tardado en venir a veros, y lo siento mucho, pero no estaba preparada. – se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pero se secó las lágrimas y continuó. – Regina me ha traído. ¿Que quién es Regina? Es mi vecina, y también es mi amiga. – explicó, como si ellos la estuvieran escuchando. – Tengo muchísimo que contaros. He tenido un bebé. Ahora tiene tres años. Se llama Henry. Se parece contigo, papá. Me gustaría que lo hubierais podido conocer.

Emma siguió explicándoles cómo había sido su vida hasta ahora, desde que los había perdido. No quería dejarse ningún detalle importante, quería que sus padres lo supieran todo.

\- ¿Sabéis? Ahora me doy cuenta de que hice muchas tonterías, y cometí muchos errores. No debí haberme quedado embarazada tan pronto, ni haber dejado los estudios. Lo hice todo muy rápido. Pero la verdad es que no me arrepiento, porque si no, no tendría a mi pequeño conmigo. Supongo que lo entenderéis. – hizo otra pausa. – Bueno, ahora que ya os he contado cómo ha sido mi vida, me gustaría compartir una cosa más con vosotros. Ya os he hablado de Regina, pero…no os he dicho la verdad. Mamá, ¿te acuerdas de cuando tenía 13 años? Todas las niñas de la clase tenían novio menos yo, y te dije que era porque era fea. Entonces papá me dijo que yo era la niña más bonita que podía existir, y tú me dijiste que era tan especial que no podía existir persona en el mundo que no me quisiera. Yo… para mí, Regina también es así. Especial. Es una incomprendida, como yo, pero eso la hace más especial todavía. Y yo no sé si ella me querrá, pero…creo que me he enamorado de ella. – en esta pausa, por primera vez, Emma sonrió. – Sí, mamá. Sé que estás sorprendida. Sé lo que me dirías. Papá me advertiría y me rogaría que tuviese cuidado, y tú me dirías " _Emma, debe ser increíble si ha conseguido que te enamores. Estoy segura de que ella te corresponde. Ve y sé muy feliz con ella_." Y yo me lo creería, mamá. Seguiría tu consejo, iría por ella, y aunque me rechazara, no importaría, porque estaríais vosotros para cuidarme y curarme. – tras decir esto, sollozó. – No sabéis lo mucho que os echo de menos y os necesito. Te quiero, mamá. Te quiero, papá.

Entonces, rompió en llanto, como aquella vez en los brazos de Regina. Se tapó la cara con las manos e intentó retener las lágrimas, pero no lo consiguió. Poco después, unos brazos la rodearon desde atrás. Regina.

\- Emma, Emma, ¿estás bien? – susurró, acariciando sus brazos suavemente, intentando tranquilizarla. – Tal vez no ha sido una buena idea…

\- Sí que lo ha sido. – dijo Emma, entre sollozos. – Sí que lo ha sido. Gracias…

* * *

Estaban de nuevo en el coche, de vuelta a casa. Emma ya se había calmado, pero no había dicho una palabra más. Mantenía su cabeza apoyada en el cristal del copiloto, observando el paisaje sin realmente mirarlo.

\- Tu madre tenía razón. – dijo Regina, de repente.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó la rubia, perdida.

\- Que tu madre tenía razón. – repitió. – Eres tan especial Emma…que no podría existir una persona en el mundo que no te quisiera.

Emma desorbitó los ojos, mirándola con la boca abierta. Ninguna palabra salió de sus labios.

\- Lo siento, yo…no quería escuchar la conversación. Me acerqué un momento a ver si ya habías terminado de hablar, pues llevabas un rato en silencio. Me equivoqué. Lo siento mucho.

\- Pero, ¿eso quiere decir que…?

\- Sí.

A partir de ahí, todo se había vuelto borroso. La llegada a casa, al apartamento que ahora era de Emma, a la habitación de Emma, a la cama de Emma, todo, se había vuelto imposible de recordar. Lo único que recordaba era haberla besado. Los labios de la rubia contra los suyos. La desesperación de ambas. El amor que sentían la una por la otra, aunque no se lo hubieran confesado. Todo aquello, era lo que se le venía a la mente ahora que acababa de despertar junto al cuerpo de la rubia.

Todavía era mediodía. Estaban libres de obligaciones por algunas horas más, pero no podía parar de darle vueltas a todo lo que había pasado. Quería a Emma. Estaba enamorada de ella, sin duda. Pero, ¿qué pasaría de ahora en adelante? Había escuchado a la rubia decir que estaba enamorada de ella, pero… ¿sería de verdad? ¿Sería un capricho pasajero? Tenía miedo.

Por su parte, la rubia despertó pensando que había sido un sueño, cuando se encontró con la mirada de Regina frente a ella.

\- Pasó de verdad… - dijo, en un susurro.

\- Sí. – respondió la morena, en el mismo tono de voz.

A Emma también la asaltaban las dudas. ¿La quería Regina de verdad? ¿Sería capaz de dejar a su marido con ella? A pesar de todo, no pudo evitar expresar lo que sentía.

\- Te amo, Regina.

La morena se sorprendió ante la confesión de la muchacha, pero no se asustó. Al contrario, sonrió y le respondió con un beso. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía verdaderamente feliz.

\- Yo también te amo, Emma.

El corazón de la rubia explotó de felicidad. Sonrió, con una sonrisa que no había tenido nunca, y volvió a besarla. Aquello le parecía increíble. Y aún les quedaban unas horas de felicidad antes de enfrentarse a la realidad…

* * *

Como habían supuesto, la realidad las había golpeado fuerte, tal vez más de lo que habían previsto. Sobre todo, a Regina. Había peleado con Robin duramente, le había sido sincera y se lo había contado todo. Él se había enfadado y le prohibió volver a ver a Roland, que, sinceramente, era lo único que le importaba.

Pero a pesar de todo, estaban preparadas para enfrentar cualquier cosa, por ejemplo que volviese a aparecer Neal, juntas. Estaban decididas, se amaban y querían empezar una vida juntas.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Regina dulcemente, saludando a Emma con un beso en cuanto entró por la puerta.

\- En el cementerio. Fui a hacerle una visita a mis padres. Y a despedirme.

\- ¿Despedirte?

\- Sí, hasta el próximo año. Tienen que entender que ahora tengo una familia y no podré visitarlos a menudo. Además, ellos siempre están conmigo.

* * *

Las mudanzas eran una faena, y ella lo sabía bastante bien. Pero ahora también sabía que lo más importante es con quién las hagas, y el futuro que quieres crear. Por eso, Regina Mills esta vez no tenía ninguna queja. Porque mudarse con su _familia_ era algo que siempre había querido hacer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, creo que han pasado unos cuantos meses desde mi última actualización. En mi defensa diré que quería centrarme en acabar mi otro fic para poder ponerme al 100% con estas historias, pero el parón ha sido largo igualmente. Debo deciros que ha sido muy difícil condensar esta historia en un one shot porque realmente me podría haber dado para un fic entero jajajaja. Espero que os guste, muchísimas gracias por las reviews y todo el cariño que le dais a las historias. :)**

* * *

 **4**

Emma y Regina se conocieron cuando tenían dos años, pero ninguna lo sabía.

El origen y la llegada de Emma al castillo habían sido totalmente desconocidos, incluso para Granny, la encargada de cuidar a la pequeña. Y aunque la anciana lo sospechaba, en ningún momento se atrevió a cuestionar las órdenes de Cora.

El día que Emma llegó, una pequeña morena de la misma edad se adentró en la cocina, corriendo tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas le permitían. Y entonces fue cuando se vieron por primera vez.

\- Regina, te he dicho mil veces que no puedes correr por ahí. – La voz de Cora sonaba, al igual que habitualmente, dura y severa.

Cora era una mujer estricta, acostumbrada a dar órdenes desde hacía ya muchos años, y también intimidante. Muchos la conocían como "la mujer sin corazón". Y razón no les faltaba, pues su mirada fría atemorizaba a cualquiera.

Después de la enésima bronca a Regina, la niña acompañó a su madre, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a una rubia que la miraba con los ojos como platos.

Y ese incidente, por ambas partes, quedó olvidado poco más tarde.

Al año siguiente, durante el invierno, llegó Ruby. Y las quejas de Cora no se hicieron esperar. Cada vez Granny tenía más trabajo, cuidar de Emma le ocupaba gran parte de su tiempo, y con un bebé a su cargo todo se haría más duro.

La sorpresa llegó cuando una Emma de tres años de edad le prometió seriamente a su "abuela" que la ayudaría a cuidar de su "prima" Ruby. Y sin saber cómo, se las terminaron arreglando.

* * *

No fue hasta los 5 años que Emma y Regina se vieron de nuevo. La rubia había convertido en costumbre colarse por cualquier sitio y corretear de un lado a otro, pero siempre teniendo cuidado de hacer daño a la pequeña Ruby.

Un día llegaba con Granny del mercado, hablando sin parar de las historias que se había inventado esa mañana, cuando de repente se quedó en silencio.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Emma? – preguntó Granny confundida. - ¿Emma?

Emma tenía la mirada levantada, y a la mujer mayor no le hizo falta mirar hacia arriba para saber qué estaba mirando la rubia. O mejor dicho, a quién.

\- Granny, ¿quién es ella? – preguntó la niña.

\- Es la princesa Regina. – respondió la anciana calmadamente, con una sonrisa. – Ya la habías visto antes.

Era cierto. Aparte de aquella vez cuando se conocieron, de la que Emma no se acordaba, normalmente la veía pasear junto a su madre o sola, como aquella vez, en su balcón. Volvió a mirar a Granny y asintió, dirigiendo de nuevo la mirada a la princesa.

\- ¿Por qué siempre está sola? ¿Por qué no puedo jugar con ella?

\- Porque ella es una princesa, Emma. Y nosotras somos parte del servicio. – explicó la mujer. – Tal vez cuando seas mayor puedas servir directamente para ella.

\- Ah… - susurró la rubia, mostrándose de repente triste. – Es injusto, Granny. Debe de estar siempre aburrida.

* * *

A los siete años, Emma se había vuelto bastante inteligente, y nada la frenaba a la hora de buscar respuestas ante su curiosidad. Y esa curiosidad envolvía, principalmente, a la princesa Regina.

No era la primera vez que la veía recogiendo flores en el jardín, pero sí la primera vez que se le iba a acercar. Durante semanas llevaba planeando cómo hacerlo. Quería ser su amiga, pero no sabía cómo. Es más, la posible presencia de Cora por los alrededores la aterraba, pero no dejaría que eso la frenara. Esta vez le tocaba ser valiente. Así que, sin pensarlo mucho más, empezó a correr por los jardines, fingiendo que jugaba ella sola.

\- Ups. Perdón. – se disculpó cuando chocó con la morena. En su defensa, había que decir que había sido completamente accidental, la parte de chocar con ella no formaba parte de sus planes.

Regina la miró confundida. Era la primera vez que la miraba a los ojos, o eso pensaba Emma. Y sintió algo extraño. Sintió que los segundos pasaban más despacio, que el tiempo que tardó la princesa en responderle había durado siglos.

\- No pasa nada. – respondió la niña, sacudiéndose suavemente el vestido. – Soy Regina. – se presentó con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días, Alteza. – saludó Emma educadamente, como Granny le había enseñado. – Mi nombre es Emma.

\- Puedes llamarme Regina. – dijo la morena con una sonrisa. Al parecer, Emma le había caído bien. - ¿Te gustaría recoger flores conmigo?

La perspectiva de recoger flores no le parecía muy atractiva a la rubia. Sin embargo, la compañía sí que lo era, así que no tuvo otro remedio que aceptar.

Regina le explicó qué flor era cada una y el significado de las mismas, mientras que Emma hacía todo lo posible por no despistarse de lo que la otra niña le estaba contando, pero era muy difícil. Por mucho que quisiera hacerle caso a la morena, las plantas no eran lo suyo.

\- Eh, Regina. – la interrumpió. – Las flores son muy bonitas, pero, ¿quieres jugar? Podríamos jugar al escondite.

\- Pero yo no sé si madre… - intentó disculparse ella, pero Emma no la dejó continuar.

\- No es un juego peligroso. ¿Has jugado alguna vez? – la morena negó con la cabeza. – No importa, te lo explico.

Y durante un buen rato, las dos niñas se divirtieron jugando al escondite y persiguiéndose la una a la otra. Para Regina era un poco más complicado debido a la gran falda de su vestido, pero Emma siempre le daba algo de ventaja. Le gustaba ver a la princesa sonreír. Y creyó que podrían de verdad ser amigas, hasta que esta se tropezó y cayó al suelo, manchándose la ropa de barro.

La rubia fue corriendo a ayudarla, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Y antes de que pudiera formular una disculpa, Cora apareció frente a ellas.

\- Pero Regina, ¡mira lo que has hecho! – la reprendió. - ¿Qué te he dicho de correr por ahí? Te lo he advertido miles de veces, quieres qu…

\- Disculpe, alteza… - la interrumpió Emma, temblando del miedo. – No fue culpa suya. Todo ha sido culpa mía. Yo convencí a Reg…la princesa – se corrigió – para jugar conmigo. Debí haber sabido que podía dañarse o mancharse, por favor acepte mis disculpas. – rogó, arrodillándose.

Cora la miró con desprecio, pero luego sonrió, de una manera que heló la sangre a la pequeña Regina. Después, ocurrió algo que ninguna de las dos se esperaba.

\- Acepto sus disculpas, …

\- Emma. – indicó Regina, casi en un susurro.

\- Emma. – repitió Cora. – Acepto sus disculpas, Emma. Solo espero que no vuelva a ocurrir.

\- Se lo prometo, alteza, no volverá a ocurrir. – respondió ella. – Yo solo quería que la princesa pasara un rato divertido.

Cora se paseó lentamente alrededor del cuerpo tenso de la pequeña rubia, escrutándola con la mirada.

\- Así que usted solo quería divertir a mi hija, ¿es así?

\- Sí, alteza.

\- Entonces, ¿estaría dispuesta a ser sirviente directa de mi hija?

Emma asintió con la cabeza, pero a Cora no le pareció suficiente y repitió la pregunta. Entonces la niña se tensó aún más – si era posible – y la miró a los ojos.

\- Sí, alteza. – respondió esta vez, tratando de sonar segura.

\- Bien, Emma. Entonces tendrá que jurar lealtad a Regina.

Emma no comprendió en un principio a lo que Cora se refería, pero poco después hizo lo que le pareció correcto. Se arrodilló ante ellas y con una vocecita que por primera vez no parecía infantil, dijo:

\- Juro, alteza, lealtad a la princesa Regina hasta el fin de mis días. Estaré a su servicio y jamás la traicionaré.

Cora la miró satisfecha y le permitió levantarse. Lo único que puso hacer la rubia fue dirigir la mirada a su nueva amiga, para luego darle una sonrisa sincera.

Y fue en ese exacto momento en el que Regina se enamoró de Emma, aunque fuese aún demasiado joven para darse cuenta de ello.

* * *

Después de aquel episodio, que había dejado a la morena con un sentimiento complicado, pues estaba confundida pero feliz, se atrevió a pedirle algo a su madre, algo que jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza en otras circunstancias.

\- Madre, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

\- ¿Qué deseas, Regina?

\- Me gustaría que Emma viniese a las lecciones conmigo. Si va a servirme es necesario que sepa…

\- Regina. – la interrumpió Cora, totalmente seria. – Esa niña es sólo tu sirviente, nada más. Ella no pertenece a la realeza, no le corresponde aprender lo que a ti sí. Así que no quiero oírte decir más tonterías.

De acuerdo, madre. – respondió Regina, con un nudo en la garganta. Tendría que aguantarse las lágrimas si no quería ganarse un castigo por parte de su madre.

* * *

Las primeras tareas para Emma no fueron muchas, ni tampoco muy difíciles. Podía cumplirlas sin mucho esfuerzo a la vez que ayudaba a Granny como había hecho desde siempre. La anciana estaba algo preocupada por ella, a decir verdad, pero la veía tan feliz y tan animada desde que se había acercado a la princesa, que no podía hacer nada en contra.

Regina había citado a la rubia el sábado por la mañana debajo del manzano. Emma corrió sonriente a su encuentro y se sentó junto a ella a la sombra del árbol. La princesa tenía en sus manos un libro que leía atentamente, antes de la llegada de Emma.

\- Hola. – saludó la rubia. - ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

\- Padre me ha regalado un libro nuevo, y me gustaría que lo leyéramos juntas. Yo ya lo he empezado, pero no me importa hacerlo otra vez. ¿Te gustaría?

Emma hizo una mueca extraña con su cara, que Regina no pudo comprender. ¿Qué le pasaba?

\- Me gustaría mucho, Regina. – explicó Emma. – Pero es que no sé leer… - terminó susurrando, avergonzada.

\- No pasa nada. – respondió la morena con una sonrisa. – Entonces, leeré para ti. ¿Qué dices?

\- Vale.

Esa mañana fue tranquila. Emma se perdió en la voz de Regina leyéndole aquella historia, de la que realmente no supo bien de qué iba, ya que se dejó dormir en el regazo de la morena.

Por la tarde, ese mismo día, un terremoto rubio entró en la cocina, y después de jugar un poco con Ruby, se dirigió a la anciana.

\- Granny, Granny, tengo que pedirte un favor.

\- ¿Qué pasa, mi niña?

\- ¿Me enseñarías a leer?

Desde entonces, Emma y Regina se encontraban todos los sábados, bajo el mismo manzano, para leer, y la princesa recibía tan sorprendida como encantada, los rápidos progresos de la rubia.

* * *

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Emma recibía más tareas, tanto por un lado como por otro, y casi que pasaba más tiempo con Regina que con los demás sirvientes. Granny y Ruby no la veían sino para desayunar y por la noche, y difícilmente pasaba tiempo con ellas.

A los 11 años tuvo su primera pelea con Ruby. Esta le reprochaba haber elegido a la realeza por encima de ellas, que por culpa de Regina las había dejado de lado cuando ellas eran su verdadera familia.

Emma no sabía qué hacer. Era cierto que Granny y Ruby eran su única familia y las seguía considerando como tal, pero servir a la morena era su trabajo, y le gustaba. Quería pasar más tiempo con Regina.

Granny actuó como intermediaria en la pelea, haciendo entender a las chicas que, por mucho que Emma se separase de ellas, al final del día seguían siendo familia y eso nada lo iba a cambiar.

* * *

Tenía 12 años cuando fue testigo de aquel primer "accidente". Todos sabían que Cora tenía magia, pero normalmente no la usaba – o no necesitaba usarla – con sus sirvientes. Sin embargo, con Regina era distinto. La morena había contado a Emma numerosas veces lo severa que era su madre con ella, y la rubia sabía perfectamente que cualquier excusa era buena para un nuevo castigo.

Esa mañana, Emma subía a dejarle el desayuno a la princesa, cuando oyó un quejido a través de la puerta. Con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido se asomó lentamente, para ver cómo Regina estaba suspendida en el aire incapaz de moverse, a la vez que su madre tenía un brazo extendido hacia ella, manteniéndola en esa posición. Solo pasaron unos segundos hasta que Cora la soltó, dejándola caer y castigándola en su habitación por el resto del día. Emma tuvo el tiempo suficiente para fingir que acababa de entrar por el pasillo, pero sinceramente, creía que Cora lo sabía todo.

Nada más la mujer se fue, la rubia entró rápidamente a la habitación de Regina, dejó la bandeja en el primer mueble que vio y corrió a arrodillarse junto a la morena, que seguía en el suelo.

\- Regina… ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupada, haciendo que la mirase.

La morena asintió con un sollozo, para luego dejarse abrazar por su amiga y ahogar su llanto en ella.

\- Lo siento, Regina. – decía Emma, acariciándole la espalda suavemente, intentando que dejase de llorar.

\- No puedo seguir así Emma. – respondió la morena después de un rato, mientras se secaba las últimas lágrimas que le quedaban.

\- Estoy aquí… - susurró la rubia. – Y estaré aquí las veces que me necesites.

Después de un rato la morena logró calmarse, desayunó, y pidió a Emma que le hiciera compañía. Así, las dos se encontraron tumbadas, una al lado de la otra, sobre la inmensa alfombra de Regina, mirando al techo.

\- Emma…eres mi amiga, ¿verdad? – preguntó la princesa, algo triste.

\- Claro.

\- ¿Me ayudarías a escapar de aquí?

La pregunta la tomó tan por sorpresa que Emma se levantó de golpe. ¿De verdad le estaba pidiendo eso?

\- Regina… - la rubia tomó sus manos con delicadeza. - ¿De verdad quieres hacer eso? – se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pensando en cómo rechazar su oferta sin herirla. Ella sabía que, por mucho que quisiera huir, no sería posible. Cora las descubriría y quién sabe qué terminaría haciendo. Y Emma rezaba para que Regina entrase en razón, porque si de verdad quería marcharse, estaba en problemas. Porque ella estaba dispuesta a seguirla a cualquier lado. – Por favor, piénsalo bien. Tu madre tiene magia, nos encontraría antes de que pudiésemos salir del reino. Y tu castigo sería peor de los que has tenido hasta ahora.

Regina asintió, comprendiendo que lo que su amiga decía era cierto. No podrían irse, al menos no sin un plan. No quería una vida dictada por su madre. No quería seguir recibiendo sus castigos, estaba cansada de no ser nunca suficiente.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, estaba confusa.

* * *

Los únicos momentos de paz y tranquilidad, los únicos momentos en los que era feliz, eran los pocos que podía compartir con su padre, lejos de la presencia de su madre. Y por supuesto, los ratos que pasaba con Emma.

Habían pasado casi tres años desde aquel momento en el que había pensado en huir, y las cosas no habían mejorado. Cora cada vez era más exigente, y no prestaba atención a los deseos de su hija, solo pensando en convertirla en reina.

Regina estaba cansada de ser exhibida por su madre como un premio, uno que nadie podría tener a menos que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

Cuando estaba con Emma, sin embargo, todo cambiaba. Llevaban ya bastantes años siendo amigas, y no podía imaginarse a alguien mejor que ella. Emma siempre estaba pendiente de ella, la hacía reír y la hacía sentir bien. Y a veces, solo a veces, la hacía sentir algo raro que no sabía qué era. Pero le gustaba. Esperaba no tener que separarse de Emma cuando se casara, ya que ese era el destino para el que la estaban preparando.

Su 14 cumpleaños había sido hace poco, y el único buen recuerdo que conservaba – o quería conservar – era, aparte de los regalos de su padre, el collar que le había regalado la rubia. Al parecer había ahorrado unas cuantas monedas durante años para regalarle algo digno de una princesa. A Regina no le importaba si era "digno" o no lo era, pero sí el detalle que había tenido Emma, y lo mucho que se había esforzado en conseguir aquella preciosidad para ella.

Esa noche no podía dormir. Acariciaba su colgante perdida en sus pensamientos, mirando el techo, antes de que una loca idea cruzara por su mente. No pensaba escaparse, no realmente, solo quería dar un paseo por el bosque. Sola. Para sentir, aunque sea por una vez, lo que era la libertad. Así, se abrigó, se puso su capa y salió de su habitación lo más sigilosamente posible.

Llevaba poco tiempo caminando cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Sintió miedo, pero no quería huir. No quería seguir siendo cobarde, quería ser valiente, también por una vez. Y cuando se giró, pegó un salto sin querer, al ver quién era.

\- Perdona, no quería asustarte. – dijo Emma. – Me di cuenta de que habías salido y me preocupé.

\- ¿Pensaste que me había escapado? – preguntó Regina. - ¿Venías a llevarme de vuelta?

\- Regina…ya sabes lo que pienso. – suspiró la rubia. – Pero no, ¿sabes? He venido porque no quería que te pasase nada malo. Sé que…sé que quizás no estoy preparada para defenderte como es debido, pero no quería que corrieras peligro sola.

\- Entonces, si quisiera huir, ¿vendrías conmigo?

\- ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta, Regina? Yo te seguiría a cualquier parte.

La confesión de Emma tomó por sorpresa a la morena, no se esperaba esa respuesta y esa lealtad, una que la rubia le profesaba sin dudar. Sin pensárselo demasiado se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Emma le devolvió el abrazo de la misma manera.

\- No vas a hacerlo, ¿verdad? – preguntó la rubia, un poco insegura, a lo que Regina le contestó con una mirada confusa. – Huir.

\- No. – respondió, apoyándose con un movimiento de cabeza. – Encontraré otra manera para enfrentarme a mi madre.

\- Y yo estaré contigo. – dijo Emma, con una sonrisa, orgullosa de ella. - ¿Me concede un paseo, señorita? – le ofreció su brazo.

\- Por supuesto.

El paseo las llevó hasta un lago que no estaba muy lejos del castillo. Emma había ido varias veces con Granny, pero Regina siempre lo había visto de lejos. Era un paisaje muy bonito.

Se sentaron la una al lado de la otra a contemplar la luna reflejándose en el agua, y durante unos instantes, se perdieron en sus pensamientos.

\- Gracias. – susurró Regina, temiendo haber roto ese fantástico momento.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Emma confusa.

\- Por estar aquí. Por haber estado siempre.

\- He querido hacerlo desde el primer momento. Y tú nunca me has hecho sentirme inferior por ser una sirvienta, Regina. Así que yo también te doy las gracias.

Las dos se miraron y sonrieron. Entonces, ese sentimiento que ninguna de las dos había tenido claro, las conectó, y en ese momento supieron lo que querían. Y sin pensar en dar un paso atrás, las dos muchachas acercaron sus rostros lo suficiente como para terminar en un magnífico beso del que solo la luna había sido testigo.

* * *

Aquella noche mágica había cambiado algo entre las dos, y sin embargo nunca habían vuelto a hablar de ello. Lo que habían sentido había sido mágico, y no querían que nada lo estropease. Por lo tanto, cada una guardaba en secreto y en su corazón aquel maravilloso momento, ansiosas de poder repetirlo, pero sin encontrar el momento perfecto.

A veces, cuando estaban juntas, a solas, ambas pensaban en cómo sería robarle un beso a la otra, o si aceptaría, pero tenían demasiado miedo para romper aquello, no querían estropear su relación. No obstante, esto también las hacía romperse cada día un poco más.

Con la llegada de los 16 años, la presión que ejercía Cora en Regina era insoportable. Todos los días insistía en cómo tenía que vestir, cómo tenía que comportarse, e incluso cómo tenía que expresarse y responder a ciertas preguntas en caso de que se las hiciesen.

La morena intentaba buscar un rato cada día para pasarlo con Emma, pues cada vez podía verla menos, solo cuando le servía el desayuno o momentos puntuales. En ocasiones había llegado a pensar que su madre lo sabía todo, pero era imposible. Ella no podría sospechar nada, ¿verdad?

\- Hola, Regina. Buenos días. – la saludó Emma desde la puerta. – He venido con tu desayuno.

\- Emma. – la morena la recibió con una sonrisa, y le pidió que se sentase a su lado. – Esta mañana madre no me ha planificado nada. Podemos salir al jardín a leer junto al manzano, como hacíamos antes.

Emma asintió, animada, y un rato después se reunieron en el sitio acordado.

\- Hace mucho que no me lees tú a mí. – dijo la morena. - ¿Lo harías hoy?

\- Eh…pero, tú lees mejor que yo…

\- Y tú tienes que seguir practicando. Lees muy bien Emma, y la única manera de mejorarlo es haciéndolo.

\- Está bien…

Esta vez, Regina fue la que se tumbó, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Emma, mientras se perdía en su voz. La historia era interesante, pero contada por Emma, se volvía aún mejor. Sin quererlo, sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente hasta quedar profundamente dormida, al igual que había hecho Emma a los 7 años.

La rubia, por su parte, continuó leyendo un rato más a pesar de saber que Regina estaba dormida. Poco después, cerró el libro y se quedó mirando a la princesa. Pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de fijarse en ella libremente, y menos tanto tiempo. Lo sabía, le gustaba Regina, aunque estuviera prohibido. Ella no era más que una sirvienta.

Sin embargo, no había nadie alrededor. Nadie las estaba mirando, nadie podría hacerlo, el árbol estaba bastante alejado en el jardín. ¿Qué pasaría si…? Acercó su rostro al de la morena, aún dormida, cuando…

\- ¡Emma! – aquel grito la hizo sobresaltarse de tal manera que saltó en su sitio, haciendo a Regina despertar también.

La voz pertenecía a Cora, sin ninguna duda. Y segundos después, cuando la vio frente a ellas, sabía que algo no iba del todo bien. Lo que pasó después la sorprendió.

Cora le hizo una reverencia y se disculpó con ella.

\- Siento mucho haberla tratado como sirvienta, Emma. – dijo, pero su tono de voz seguía mostrando superioridad. – No ha sido hasta ahora mismo que he sabido de la existencia de sus padres.

\- ¿Mis padres? – preguntó la rubia sorprendida. – Pensé que habían muerto.

\- Eso mismo pensé yo, cuando apareció en el reino tan solo con una pequeña manta. Mis disculpas. Venga al castillo, ellos han venido para llevarla de vuelta a su hogar.

La sorpresa fue mayúscula para ambas cuando descubrieron que los padres de Emma no eran nada menos que los reyes Snow y David, de un reino poderoso y lejano. Al parecer la princesa – Emma – había desaparecido a los pocos días de nacer y nunca se supo más de ella.

* * *

Emma y Regina no pudieron despedirse. Todo había pasado muy rápido. Sus padres la recibieron con calurosos abrazos, muchos halagos y muchas más lágrimas. Después de eso, dieron las gracias a Cora y se marcharon con Emma, sin que esta pudiera decir nada.

Otra gran sorpresa fue que también se llevaron a Granny y a Ruby con ellas. Al menos, gracias a ellas, la rubia no se sentía tan incómoda. Tenía a su lado a su familia de siempre y también a su nueva familia. Todo era confuso. No estaba triste, pero echaba de menos a Regina, nada más marcharse.

Ruby estaba junto a ella, pero se habían mantenido en silencio durante casi todo el trayecto, hasta que la más joven se atrevió a hablar.

\- Estás enamorada de ella, ¿verdad?

Emma la miró con una expresión asustada.

\- Vamos…ya no soy una niña, Emma, me doy cuenta de las cosas. Puedes contármelo. – insistió Ruby. – No se lo diré a nadie.

\- Sí. – reconoció la rubia suspirando, tras unos segundos de silencio. – No sé cómo ocurrió, pero no pude evitarlo.

Ruby la agarró del brazo cariñosamente, intentando reconfortarla.

\- Volverás a verla.

Emma le sonrió sin decir nada más, deseando que eso pasara.

* * *

A los 18 años, Regina fue obligada a casarse con joven rey del reino vecino al de Emma. El acto fue magnífico, albergó a personas de multitud de reinos y pareció hacer feliz a todo el mundo. Sin embargo, había dos corazones que no se sentían animados, sino todo lo contrario. Dos corazones que, sin confesarlo, se habían roto al mismo tiempo.

Emma dijo a sus padres que no quería ir a la ceremonia nupcial porque no le interesaban esas cosas, que tenía mucho que aprender y estudiar sobre su reino, del que tantos años había estado desaparecida. Pero todo era mentira. Sin ser vista, se coló en el castillo y asistió a la boda, desde las sombras. Regina estaba preciosa, su vestido blanco era maravilloso. Solo una cosa llamó su atención. Sus ojos. Ella realmente no estaba allí, no estaba presente, no quería estar ahí. La rubia la conocía lo suficiente para saberlo. Tristemente, no podía hacer nada.

Se contentó con apoyarse en sus padres a la vuelta, a los que había aprendido a querer y a admirar, los que se habían ganado su confianza y ahora todos eran una gran familia.

* * *

Seis años. Habían pasado seis duros años desde aquel triste día, de la última vez que había visto a Regina desde lejos. En esos 6 años habían pasado muchas cosas.

Por su parte, Emma había descubierto que, al ser el producto del amor verdadero, poseía magia. Esta magia no se manifestó hasta que alcanzó sus 21 años, y después de un duro entrenamiento había conseguido dominarla por completo. Se sentía poderosa, pero a pesar de todo le daba miedo, cada vez que recordaba a Cora y al uso que esta empleaba de ella.

Mientras tanto, Regina se había sumido en una depresión en la que la tristeza y la rabia habían tomado el control de sus emociones, y todos la llamaban ahora "La Reina Malvada". Ese nombre la había forzado a mantenerse dentro de su castillo, sin apenas salir ni relacionarse, lo que seguía alimentando los rumores entre el pueblo y los campesinos. En cierto modo, tenían razón. Había tomado clases de magia con Rumpelstiltskin, pero el precio a pagar seguía persiguiéndola día y noche.

* * *

Snow y David estaban discutiendo a gritos cuando Emma entró en la sala donde estaban. Las lágrimas cubrían su rostro y caían sin parar. No lo había escuchado todo, pero atando cabos creía tener la versión completa de su historia.

\- Papá…mamá…por favor decidme que eso no es cierto.

\- ¿Qué no es cierto, cariño? – preguntó Snow, sin saber cuánto había escuchado.

\- Yo…todo. – sollozó - ¿Es esa realmente mi historia?

\- Siéntate, Emma. – pidió David y ella obedeció. – Queremos saber cuál piensas que es tu historia. Te diremos la verdad si tienes dudas o te equivocas en algo.

Emma suspiró y trató de calmarse, antes de empezar a narrar la historia de su vida.

\- Me secuestraron a los días de nacer, probablemente algún sirviente de Cora o alguien relacionado con ella, y me mantuvieron oculta hasta los dos años, cuando aparecí en el castillo de los Mills. Yo no recuerdo nada de eso, mi primer recuerdo es con Granny, pero lo he supuesto. El motivo por el que me secuestraron fue que desde antes de mi nacimiento yo ya estaba comprometida. Nada menos que con el mismo rey con quien se casó Regina. ¿Es así?

Sus dos padres asintieron a la vez, avergonzados.

\- Cora siempre lo supo. – continuó la rubia – Y me devolvió para haceros sufrir. A ella solo le interesaba que Regina fuese reina. Ella quería haceros daño, teneros amenazados, no quería que ampliaseis el reino. Y al tenerme de vuelta todo era muy reciente para que me buscaseis marido. Y ahora os sentís culpables y por eso no habéis insistido.

Snow la miró avergonzada, sin poder negar nada de lo que había dicho su hija.

\- Emma… - dijo – todo lo que has dicho es correcto, cariño. Pero…nosotros siempre hemos querido el bien para ti.

\- ¿Y comprometerme antes de mi nacimiento es querer lo mejor para mí? – espetó, furiosa.

\- Sabemos que no, cielo, pero…

\- Para vosotros es muy fácil porque tenéis amor verdadero. Pero jamás me habéis preguntado si yo me he enamorado, qué es lo que siento o si tengo deseos de estar con alguien, sea un príncipe, un campesino, o…

\- ¿O quién? – preguntó David, curioso.

\- O Regina. No quería ir a su boda porque me destrozaba por dentro, pero aun así fui, sin que nadie se enterase. ¿Y sabéis qué? Desde ese día mi corazón está roto, y no puedo más. – volvió a estallar en llanto.

La pareja se precipitó hacia ella rápidamente y ambos la abrazaron, queriendo sostenerla.

\- Emma, cariño, lo sentimos mucho, no teníamos ni idea. – se disculpó Snow. – Pero…ya sabes los rumores que corren por ahí. Ella se ha vuelto malvada.

\- ¡No! – gritó la rubia. – Yo conozco a Regina y ella no es malvada. Si tan solo pudiera ir a verla…y en caso de que sea malvada, yo puedo traerla de vuelta, sé que puedo…

\- Es complicado… - dijo David.

\- ¡Dejadme hacerlo! Necesito verla, nunca pude despedirme de ella y ahora…hace tantos años que no la veo, que…

\- Está bien. – dijeron sus padres al unísono, sorprendiéndose incluso a ellos mismos. Compartieron una mirada, se asintieron y luego volvieron a mirar a Emma.

* * *

Lo siguiente que supo es que se había colado en el castillo de la reina, su antiguo hogar. Sabía que estaba sola, su marido se había marchado de viaje por unos días. Tenía tiempo, pero sobre todo, tenía una oportunidad.

Lentamente fue recorriendo todos y cada uno de los pasillos en los que había pasado su niñez y su adolescencia, reviviendo algunos buenos momentos y otros no tan buenos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sintió una presencia a su espalda.

\- ¿Quién es usted y cómo ha entrado aquí?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al oír aquella voz. Era la de Regina, pero estaba cambiada. Sonaba mucho más seria, más triste, más dura, y más apagada. Emma se dio la vuelta lentamente para encararla.

\- Vaya, no había planeado que nuestro reencuentro fuera así.

La morena la miró curiosa, y por un segundo sus ojos expresaron algo más que los sentimientos en los que había estado atrapada los últimos años, pero enseguida se repuso.

\- Princesa Emma. – dijo secamente. - ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

\- Regina, éramos amigas. No puedes tratarme así ahora. – se quejó la rubia. – Te he echado de menos.

\- Esa amistad se rompió, y lo sabe bien. Me gustaría saber qué hace en mi castillo.

Durante un rato siguieron con su guerra de miradas y palabrería formal por parte de Regina, así que la rubia decidió probar otra táctica.

\- ¿Quieres saber de verdad qué hago aquí?

\- Sí.

Entonces Emma sonrió, y por un momento pensó en que volvía a tener 7 años. Miró fijamente a Regina y habló.

\- Hace años juré lealtad a la princesa Regina. Hoy lo vuelvo a hacer ante la reina. – se arrodilló. – Estoy a su servicio, su majestad.

Esto terminó por romper la defensa de Regina, que había luchado por mantenerse firme. No podía. No con ella. Jamás con ella.

\- Emma… - susurró. – Levántate del suelo, ya no eres mi sirvienta.

Emma se levantó, volvió a sonreír y se lanzó a los brazos de Regina, acercándola lo máximo posible a ella en un apretado abrazo. La morena se sorprendió, pero no pudo rechazarla.

\- Te he echado tanto de menos. Quería venir antes, siempre quise venir, pero fue tan difícil. Lamento no haberme despedido de ti aquel día.

\- No fue tu culpa. – respondió Regina. – No fue tu culpa.

Sin realmente desearlo, se separaron y se quedaron mirando fijamente durante unos segundos. Emma no sabía si decírselo o no, pero ya no tenía nada que perder.

\- La verdadera razón por la que he venido es… - se quedó en silencio un segundo y tragó en seco para seguir hablando. – Nunca te he olvidado. Me partió el corazón dejarte aquel día sin un adiós, y luego me lo volvió a partir presenciar tu boda. No quise que me vieras porque me hacía demasiado daño. Yo…lo siento. Pero, yo…te amo, Regina. Desde antes de los 14 años, desde antes de nuestro beso, en el que no puedo dejar de pensar. Y sé que es tarde, pero no podía seguir viviendo así.

\- Estoy casada, Emma. – reprochó Regina.

\- Lo sé.

\- Sin embargo… - continuó – yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en aquella noche. Incluso cuando estabas aquí, quería volver a besarte, pero algo me decía que no estaba bien. Y la presión de mi madre…he vivido toda la vida bajo su sombra, he querido enfrentarme a ella infinitas veces, pero siempre me ha ganado. Y ahora estoy aquí atrapada. Yo también te amo, Emma, pero no sé si podré…

\- ¿Si podrás qué?

\- No sé si seré suficiente para ti. Los rumores son ciertos, soy malvada. He dado clases de magia con el mismísimo Ser Oscuro, he matado a mi propia madre… - Regina hablaba con la respiración entrecortada, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. – No me siento orgullosa de ello, pero eso no quita que lo haya hecho.

\- Que no te sientas orgullosa significa que sigue habiendo bondad en ti, Regina. Yo te conozco.

Poco después, Regina se dejó caer en los brazos de la rubia, rota, sin poder parar de llorar. Emma intentó consolarla, intentó calmarla, pero era inútil. Decidió simplemente dejarla desahogarse, que llorara en su hombro, que la empapara con lágrimas si era necesario. Y necesitó mucho tiempo para ello.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué no nos vamos? – preguntó la rubia. Estaban recostadas bajo el manzano, aquel maravilloso árbol al que tenían tanto cariño.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Lejos de aquí. Escapar, como siempre quisiste. Tu madre ya no está.

\- Sabes que no es posible. Mi marido nos perseguirá hasta encontrarnos.

\- Yo te protegeré.

Regina iba a volver a protestar, pero Emma la interrumpió.

Y te amaré. Siempre.

La morena se sentía tentada ante aquellas palabras, derretida ante aquel amor que Emma le profesaba, desde siempre. ¿Qué era lo que la frenaba? Sus propios actos. Por mucho que la rubia intentase convencerse, ella seguía creyendo que no se merecía todo aquello.

\- Deja de pensar que no mereces esto, Regina. – se quejó Emma, adivinando sus pensamientos. – Yo quiero estar contigo.

\- Va a ser complicado.

\- Lo sé.

\- Pero yo también quiero estar contigo. – respondió, por primera vez con una sonrisa sincera. – Y creo…que hay una manera para librarnos de todos estos problemas. No borrará el pasado ni lo cambiará, pero…

Emma la interrumpió de nuevo, acercando su rostro al de ella.

\- Cuéntamelo todo. Pero antes, quiero hacer algo que llevo esperando diez años.

\- No me voy a oponer, yo también llevo esperando todo ese tiempo para esto.

Y entonces, con la certeza de conocer cada una los sentimientos de la otra, después de muchos años, sus bocas se unieron en un esperado beso, sellando así una etapa para comenzar una nueva.

* * *

Una judía mágica. Regina se la había robado a su madre antes de su muerte, y esa era su manera de librarse de aquel reino, aquellos problemas, aquellas barreras que le impedían estar con Emma como quería.

Las dos estaban decididas. Habían vuelto al castillo de Emma dos días después de su reencuentro, pues habían necesitado tiempo para ponerse al día, trazar un plan, y estar juntas.

Emma había informado a sus padres sobre su decisión, diciéndoles que no había manera de que cambiase de opinión o mirase atrás. Apenas les dio tiempo a responder cuando se marchó al lugar donde había quedado con Regina, el mismo sitio donde lanzaron la judía y vieron aparecer un portal.

\- Regina, Emma, ¡NO!

Las dos se giraron hacia la voz que había gritado sus nombres. Había sido David. Junto a él estaba Snow, con la misma cara de preocupación.

\- No lo hagáis. – dijo ella. – Por favor.

\- Pero necesitamos… - empezó a decir Emma, pero su madre la interrumpió rápidamente.

\- Nos podemos perderte otra vez.

\- No lo hagáis. – continuó su padre. – No os vayáis sin nosotros.

\- Pero el reino… ¿estáis seguros? Siempre os habéis preocupado mucho por él y por la gente – se giró ligeramente hacia detrás, el portal seguía abierto, pero si tardaban más se cerraría.

\- Sí, pero lo hemos solucionado todo en tu ausencia. Sospechábamos que esto iba a pasar, así que lo hemos dejado en buenas manos. El reino no es más importante que la familia. Y queremos que la nuestra esté unida.

Emma y Regina se miraron y asintieron. Se tomaron más fuerte de la mano, esperaron a que los demás se unieran y saltaron, todos juntos. Para cuando el portal se hubo cerrado, todos estaban en el otro lado, en ese nuevo mundo. Solo entonces, dieron un paso hacia delante. Habían formado una familia.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Regina odiaba a Emma. Odiaba que fuera despistada, desordenada, desorganizada, y cabezota. Odiaba tener que verle la cara todos los días. Y también odiaba no poder eliminarla de su vida. Pero sobre todas las cosas, odiaba el momento en el que dijo _sí._

Todavía no entendía cómo es que se había dejado llevar para acabar así. ¿Cómo se había dejado engañar, una vez más, por su hermana? Zelena la había convencido de que mudarse con una futura compañera de trabajo era la mejor opción. Y al principio no estuvo tan mal. Emma Swan era simpática y amable, y Regina no quería vivir sola.

Emma era una buena persona.

Eso era lo peor de todo, y por eso Regina no podía llegar a odiarla realmente. Era exasperante y siempre la estaba provocando, pero fue la primera que se ofreció a prestarle su coche en cuanto a la morena se le averió el suyo. Incluso había aceptado los horarios que Regina había establecido para usarlo – había cambiado todos sus turnos para no coincidir nunca –. Y, a pesar de su impuntualidad, jamás falló. Ni una sola vez.

Sin embargo, ese día era distinto. Emma había aprovechado su día libre para salir por la noche con sus amigos, pero había quedado en darle el coche a Regina por la mañana, justo antes de que se fuera a trabajar. Ya pasaban 15 minutos de la hora y no había aparecido, cuando normalmente estaba en casa media hora antes de que la morena se fuera.

Regina había hecho ya innumerables llamadas a su móvil, pero no contestaba. Incluso había llenado su whatsapp de amenazas de muerte.

" _Emma" 6:37_

" _Swan, llegas tarde" 6:43_

" _Te juro que como te hayas olvidado te corto el pelo mientras duermes" 6:54_

" _No tiene gracia, Emma" 7:00_

" _Te odio" 7:12_

" _Juro que voy a matarte. Cuando vuelva a verte, lo que voy a hacer es matarte." 7:24_

No había ni rastro de ella, y se le iba a hacer tarde.

Justo cuando cruzó la puerta del piso para salir a por un taxi, su teléfono sonó y, pensando que sería la rubia por fin, respondió de mala gana.

– Ya era hora, ¿no?

– Le sorprendió que no fuera la voz de su compañera de piso la que estaba al otro lado.

– Regina, soy Ruby. ¿Estás de camino? Ha pasado algo horrible.

– Sí, voy a subirme al taxi ahora mismo, ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó, extrañada – ¿Tiene que ver con que Emma me haya dejado colgada esta mañana?

– Eh…sí. Ha llegado hace un par de horas y está en urgencias. Me acabo de enterar y no me han querido decir mucho, pero está bastante grave.

Joder. Después de escuchar eso se sentía idiota, había estado enfadada con la rubia sin razón, y en ningún momento se le ocurrió que podía haberle pasado algo. Con un "enseguida llego" que casi fue un susurro, Regina colgó y se dirigió al hospital, no sin antes mandar un último mensaje.

" _Lo siento" 7:40_

* * *

Emma y Regina eran enfermeras y trabajaban en el mismo hospital. Ruby, en cambio, era la chica de la cafetería, y durante el tiempo que llevaban trabajando allí se habían hecho amigas. Ruby muchas veces era la intermediaria entre las otras dos, sobre todo cuando discutían – que era casi siempre –.

Regina entró corriendo al hospital, saludó rápidamente a Ruby, haciéndole señas de que en cuanto supiera algo la avisaría, y se fue en dirección de donde debía estar su hermana, que probablemente sabría algo más.

– ¡Regina! – exclamó Zelena, en cuanto la vio acercarse a ella a toda prisa.

– Dime que sabes algo de Emma. ¿Está bien? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

– Eh, Regina, cálmate. Emma está bien. – aclaró la pelirroja – Ven, vamos a mi despacho y te cuento bien lo que ha pasado.

La morena siguió a su hermana tras un suspiro. Le había aclarado que Emma estaba bien, sí, pero no podía relajarse. ¿Qué le pasaba? Emma ni siquiera le caía bien, pero ella era una buena persona, y no le deseaba ningún mal. Debía ser eso, seguro.

Zelena la condujo hasta su despacho, camino que Regina debía conocer a la perfección, pero que ese día parecía haber olvidado. Incluso miró el despacho de la doctora como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía. Zelena había estudiado medicina y Cora, la madre de ambas, siempre había deseado que Regina siguiera sus pasos, pero la morena no tenía los mismos planes y no aspiraba a algo tan grande. Era feliz con lo suyo, y eso bastaba.

– Bien, siéntate. – empezó Zelena. – Emma llegó esta mañana con dos costillas fracturadas, el brazo roto y la cara ensangrentada, además de un montón de moretones.

Regina ahogó un grito y se cubrió la cara con las manos, no podía creerse que eso hubiera pasado.

– ¿Sabes con quién salió anoche? – continuó la pelirroja. – Le han dado una buena paliza, y me gustaría saber por dónde empezar, Emma no va a querer denunciar pero es injusto que no haya ningún castigo para quien le haya hecho eso.

– Ella… – intentó responder Regina, tratando de parecer tranquila. – Mencionó a sus amigos anoche, supongo que David y Mary Margaret, no sé si alguien más, quizá August… – terminó casi en un susurro, sintiéndose culpable. – ¿Cómo está?

– Está bien, la hemos trasladado a una habitación individual para que esté más tranquila. Debe despertarse en breves. ¿Quieres ir a verla?

La morena asintió, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra más. Imaginaba cómo lo tenía que haber pasado la rubia, mientras ella estaba enfadada y la culpaba por no haberle llevado el coche a tiempo. _Regina, eres imbécil_ , se dijo, por enésima vez en lo que llevaban de día.

* * *

Emma estaba llena de moretones, pero también de vendas. Regina nunca la había visto tan mal, y de no haber tenido a su hermana a sus espaldas, habría roto a llorar en ese momento. La rubia normalmente era alegre, algo molesta, pero animada y ahora…

– Os dejo solas, ¿vale? – Zelena interrumpió sus pensamientos. – Killian se pasará después para comprobar que todo sigue bien, de momento puedes quedarte aquí. De todas maneras, sé que no te moverías.

A veces odiaba que su hermana la conociera tan bien. Le acababa de dar la mañana "libre", todo porque sabía que querría estar con Emma. Pero, ¿cómo podía saberlo? Ella siempre se había encargado de resaltar lo mucho que odiaba a la rubia, lo decía casi a cada momento. Aunque al verla así, tan débil, todo el odio había desaparecido.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de nuevo, pero esta vez por una rubia que se despertaba ante sus ojos. Esperó unos segundos a que se ubicase, antes de casi abalanzarse sobre ella.

– ¡Emma! – casi gritó, comprobando que todo estuviese bien. – ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien?

Emma tardó un momento en enfocarla y reconocerla, tomando conciencia de que estaba en el hospital. Después, sonrió de medio lado.

– ¿Eres un ángel? – preguntó, casi en un susurro.

– Eres idiota, Emma. – se quejó la morena. Hasta en ese momento tenía que hacer bromas. _¿No puede parar ni un segundo?_ , pensó.

– Ah, ya veo…cómo he podido equivocarme, si eres el demonio.

Emma empezó a reírse, pero en seguida se vio interrumpida por el dolor.

– No puedes moverte demasiado, tienes que guardar reposo.

– De acuerdo, enfermera. – hizo el saludo militar con su brazo bueno. – ¿Vas a ser mi enfermera personal?

– Qué más quisieras. – respondió Regina, pero tranquilizándose y dejando escapar una sonrisa. – Entonces, cuéntame, ¿cómo te encuentras?

– Me duele un poco hasta el alma, pero estoy bien. No me gusta estar aquí.

– Te pasas el día aquí.

– Sí, pero como enfermera, no como paciente. – se quejó Emma. – Es horrible.

– Eres la peor paciente que existe. – la picó la morena.

– Ah, no. Acuérdate de la señora Johnson.

– Tienes razón. Eres la segunda peor, después de la señora Johnson.

En ese momento, ninguna de las dos lo supo explicar, pero algo cambió. Por primera vez se vieron con otros ojos, y por primera vez se sonrieron sinceramente. Por primera vez, ninguna tenía ánimos ni ganas para discutir. Por primera vez, la otra no parecía tan lejana.

* * *

Emma llevaba casi una semana en el hospital y estaba desesperada. Apenas podía moverse, no la dejaban levantarse sino para lo necesario, y eso la frustraba. Los únicos momentos que disfrutaba eran los que pasaba con Regina. Para su sorpresa – la de ambas –, habían empezado a considerarse una buena compañía, y cada rato que la morena tenía libre lo aprovechaba para estar con ella.

No es que las otras compañías fueran malas. Ruby, Zelena, e incluso sus amigos Mary y David la habían visitado numerosas veces para ver cómo estaba y para distraerla, pero no era lo mismo. No conseguía olvidarse de que estaba ingresada, como sí pasaba con cierta morena.

En cuanto a quién había sido el agresor de Emma, era un misterio. La rubia, como Zelena había predicho, no había querido decir nada. Ni Mary, ni David, ni August sabían nada, tampoco, parecía que el ataque había sido después de que se despidieran. A decir verdad, Regina estaba bastante preocupada por eso, pero no quería presionar a la rubia.

Mientras Killian la examinaba para valorar si debía o no darle el alta, ella esperaba junto con Zelena por fuera de la habitación. Había otro tema que le preocupaba.

– ¿Y su familia? – preguntó. – ¿No va a venir a verla? Los habéis llamado, ¿no?

– Regina… – respondió Zelena, pausadamente. – Emma no tiene familia, es huérfana. – ante la expresión incrédula de su hermana, continuó – ¿No lo sabías? Pero, lleváis meses viviendo juntas y no tienes ni idea de nada, ¿cómo es posible? ¿De qué hablabais?

– Normalmente…de nada. – reconoció la morena, avergonzada. – Discutíamos, sobre todo.

– ¿Y ahora?

– Bueno… – suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros, intentando no mostrar su verdadera emoción – ahora parece que nos llevamos bien.

Unos minutos después, Killian salió de la habitación de Emma con cara de pocos amigos. Las hermanas Mills dedujeron que sería por el mismo motivo de siempre: había vuelto a intentar ligar con ella y la rubia lo había vuelto a rechazar. Con una leve risita, Regina se adentró en la habitación.

– ¿Qué le has dicho esta vez a Killian para que saliese con esa cara? – preguntó, incapaz de aguantarse la risa.

– Que quería que me cuidase la enfermera más guapa del hospital, que estaba esperando fuera.

La morena casi se atragantó con su propia risa. No se esperaba esa respuesta. De hecho, se esperaba cualquier barbaridad, menos eso. Intentó recomponerse lo más rápido posible para volver a la normalidad.

– Emma, eres una idiota.

* * *

Diciembre había llegado más rápido de lo que esperaban, y las navidades se les venían encima a pasos agigantados. Emma estaba de vuelta en casa, casi recuperada, aunque aún tenía un leve dolor en las costillas. Y Regina había tenido razón: era la peor paciente del mundo. Incluso peor que la señora Johnson. Pero esta vez… ya no importaba. Le había gustado cuidar de Emma, cuando no peleaban parecía que vivían en otro mundo completamente diferente.

Era 23 de diciembre cuando Regina empezaba sus vacaciones, ese año por fin había cuadrado sus días libres con la Navidad, que iba a pasarla a casa de su madre.

Emma se quedaría allí. No tenía a nadie con quien celebrar las fiestas, pero no parecía importarle. Incluso le había insistido a Regina en que ya estaba bien, que podía cuidarse sola hasta que sanase completamente.

– Emma, me voy ya. – dijo la morena, ya en el umbral de la puerta, abrigada con capas y capas de ropa.

– Vale, ¡que te lo pases bien! – respondió Emma con una sonrisa.

– Estás… ¿estás segura de que estarás bien aquí?

– Sí, no te preocupes, vete ya. Sé cuidarme sola, tranquila.

Regina suspiró. Se le había pasado por la mente invitar a Emma a pasar las navidades en su casa, con su familia, pero en el último momento no se había atrevido. Y en ese momento tampoco se sentía valiente para decírselo, a pesar de que se muriese de ganas – aunque no quisiera reconocerlo –.

* * *

La casa de sus padres estaba tal y como la recordaba. No había podido ir desde el verano, y parecía que habían pasado siglos. Su habitación estaba exactamente como la había dejado.

Estaba feliz, y a la vez sentía que algo le faltaba en ese momento. Fue entonces cuando la realidad la golpeó. Echaba de menos a Emma. Se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia, a tenerla alrededor, que… se arrepentía de haber sido tan cobarde.

Al menos había dejado un regalo para ella. No era lo mismo, pero…así la rubia no se sentiría tan sola.

Justo cuando decidió que debía olvidarse del tema y prepararse para recibir al resto de su familia, el sonido de su móvil la desvió de sus planes. El nombre de Emma aparecía en la pantalla.

– ¿Emma?

– Eh…sí. Hola, Regina.

– ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

– No, yo solo…eh… – titubeó un poco – quería avisarte de que te habías dejado un regalo aquí.

– Es para ti. – aclaró la morena, confusa.

– Ah… ¿sí? – hubo una pausa y se escucharon algunos ruidos. – Joder, mierda, lo siento Regina, me acabo de dar cuenta de que tenía una etiqueta con mi nombre.

– Idiota… – dijo, sonriendo. Se había imaginado a una Emma muy torpe intentando leer qué ponía la etiqueta.

– Lo siento, no quería molestarte, yo… – parecía nerviosa, cada vez más. – Muchas gracias, de verdad, no era necesario.

– No lo abras hasta mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

– Lo intentaré.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, en los que ninguna parecía querer decir nada, pero tampoco quería colgar. _Esta vez tienes que atreverte, Regina, no seas estúpida,_ se dijo.

– Emma, soy idiota. – dijo. – No quería… no quiero que pases las navidades sola, pero debería habértelo dicho antes. Puedes venir conmigo a celebrar con mi familia.

– Eh… ¿en serio? – preguntó Emma, bastante sorprendida. – Pero es tu familia, a lo mejor no se sienten cómodos.

– No les importará recibir a una persona más, de verdad. Ven…

No tuvo que luchar mucho más para convencerla, a Emma parecía de verdad agradarle la idea de pasar la Navidad con Regina. Oh, era mucho más que eso…

* * *

Emma llegó al día siguiente por la mañana. Con su regalo en mano, aún sin abrir, y otro más para Regina. Pensaba dárselo cuando volviese, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de dárselo el día que debía ser.

Regina la recibió con un abrazo, seguida de Zelena y una reluctante Cora, que finalmente se dejó llevar por la calidez de las fiestas.

– Y esta va a ser tu habitación. – dijo Regina, mostrándole a Emma el cuarto que estaba justo al lado del suyo. – Yo estoy al lado, por si necesitas cualquier cosa.

– Gracias. – respondió Emma, sonriente. Aún se sentía un poco intimidada por toda aquella situación, pero estaba bien. Además, estaba con Regina.

Esa misma noche, la cena transcurrió muy bien, todos se lo pasaron en grande y alguno que otro bebió de más, pero fue muy divertido.

Emma no podía dormir, o más bien, no quería. Y sabía que la morena estaba despierta, porque la luz de su habitación estaba encendida. Respiró hondo y se armó de valor, para luego acercarse a la puerta y volver a respirar hondo varias veces, antes de atreverse a tocar.

En cuanto escuchó un _adelante_ se adentró en la habitación y miró a Regina con una tímida sonrisa.

– Eh…he pensado que tal vez podríamos abrir nuestros regalos ahora. – dijo, intentando sonar segura, sacando los regalos de detrás de su espalda.

– No has podido esperar hasta mañana, ¿eh? – rió la morena.

– Bueno…técnicamente es hoy.

– Tienes razón, ven aquí, vamos a abrirlos.

La rubia se sentó junto a Regina y le dio el regalo que le había comprado, envuelto en una caja. Pero primero abriría el suyo, se moría de ganas.

– Regina… – susurró, sorprendida. – No tenías que hacerlo.

Regina le había comprado una chaqueta de cuero roja, bastante parecida a la que solía usar siempre y que había quedado inservible después del "accidente".

– Te gustaba mucho tu chaqueta roja, y la otra se rompió, así que supuse que te haría ilusión una nueva.

– Sí, muchas gracias. – respondió, sonriendo. No se imaginaba que Regina haría eso por ella. – Venga, ahora el tuyo.

La morena abrió su regalo y no pudo contener la risa. Emma le había comprado la colección completa de Clásicos Disney.

– Sé que te haces la dura, pero una vez escuché a tu hermana decir que eras una gran fan de Disney y que te habías enfadado mucho con tu madre por haber regalado todas tus películas.

– Voy a matar a Zelena. – dijo la morena intentando parecer seria, pero no podía esconder la sonrisa. – Gracias Emma, me ha encantado.

Entonces Emma se quedó mirando embobada cómo Regina sonreía. Era difícil verla así normalmente – salvo las últimas semanas –, sobre todo cuando tenían que verse también en el trabajo.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la morena, sacando a Emma de sus pensamientos.

– Estás guapa cuando sonríes. – respondió. – No es que no estés guapa el resto del tiempo, pero cuando sonríes… lo estás más. – agregó, algo avergonzada.

La sonrisa de Regina se hizo más amplia, antes de hacer algo que nunca se imaginó que haría. Si se lo hubieran dicho hace unos meses, incluso hace unas semanas, no se lo habría creído, y hasta se hubiera enfadado. Pero ahora sentía que era lo correcto, y no había otra cosa que quisiese hacer más que eso. Se inclinó sobre Emma y la besó dulcemente.

– Menos mal que me has besado, porque no podía seguir con esta tensión.

* * *

Emma se quedó esa noche, y dormir con Regina era una de las mejores cosas – si no la mejor – que había hecho en su vida. Durmió tan bien esa noche que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando Zelena entró a despertar a su hermana, ni de la risita que se le escapó al verlas abrazadas. Tampoco del _clic_ que hizo la puerta al cerrarse.

Regina, por su parte, tampoco se dio cuenta de aquello, sino cuando bajó a desayunar y tuvo que soportar las burlas de su hermana, sus comentarios de _ya lo sabía_ y demás tonterías.

El resto del día transcurrió sin más problemas que no fuesen indirectas lanzadas por Zelena e intentos de avergonzar a ambas. Regina la iba a matar, no sabía cuándo, pero en algún momento lo haría. Pero por el momento, lo único que quería era celebrar el año nuevo lejos de ella y lejos de personas que las pudieran interrumpir. Quería estar con Emma, y disfrutar lo que fuese que habían empezado.

* * *

Dos días después se marcharon de vuelta a su piso, aunque esta vez parecía una casa nueva. Quizás porque habían empezado una etapa nueva. Qué más daba, todo había cambiado y era para bien. Quién iba a decirle que acabaría el año junto a Emma, y no peleada con ella. Que aquella rubia insoportable pasaría a ser más que soportable, más que una compañía imprescindible. Quién iba a decirle que terminaría _queriéndola._

Y finalmente, el último día del año las encontró en el sofá, juntas, compartiendo una manta mientras veían películas Disney y esperaban a la medianoche.

– Entonces, señorita Mills, ¿acepta usted empezar este nuevo año con esta estúpida rubia? – preguntó Emma. – Cómo han cambiado las cosas, eh…

– Sí. – respondió Regina, para luego acercarse a ella y besarla, antes de que la rubia pudiese seguir hablando. – Feliz año nuevo, estúpida Swan.

Regina amaba a Emma. Amaba que fuese atenta, generosa, valiente y buena. Amaba verla despertar todos los días. Y también amaba la idea de tenerla durante mucho tiempo en su vida. Pero sobre todas las cosas, amaba el momento en el que dijo _sí._


End file.
